Vampire Hunter
by kirallie
Summary: Very AU and slash. Sunnydale is long gone leaving few survivors, one of whom didn't really survive. What happens when he meets a hunter in a club?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Slash of the Xander/Dean variety. Very AU for Buffy and pre-series Supernatural. Also very different to my usual, trying something new. _

**Chapter 1**

He watched the patrons move about the club in amusement. Most were simply posers, having no idea what really lived in the shadows but there were others like him amongst the crowd. Those looking for an easy meal and a bit of fun. He straightened as the door opened bringing in the scent of gunpowder and steel along with something distinctly male. His eyes roved the figure of the hunter who had entered, because he couldn't be anything else with his scent and the way he moved. Seeing the attention the hunter had earnt he swore softly, time to save the human.

"Hey." Dean stiffened as muscled arms wrapped around his waist and then forced himself to relax.

"Um, hey." He answered somewhat nervously. A young dark haired male slid onto the stool beside him and gave him an amused smirk.

"First time?" Dean swallowed and nodded. He looked his companion over taking in the tight black leather pants, red shirt and messy dark hair.  
"Well, first piece of advice is to relax. I'm Xander." Dean reached out to grasp the offered hand.

"Dean. Not your first time?" Xander laughed and Dean smiled.

"Hardly. Looking for anything specific or just browsing?" Dean swallowed as he realised the younger man was flirting and then mentally berated himself for being turned on. Xander couldn't be more than eighteen and he was twenty-five!

"I...I don't know, I've never let myself consider this before. My Dad...." Dean trailed off, shocked he'd admitted so much but Xander just nodded in understanding.

"Very traditional when it comes to relationships?" Xander guessed and Dean nodded.  
"I could show you, if you'd like." Dean's eyes went wide at the offer and he nearly choked on his beer.  
"Relax." A gentle hand began to rub circles on his back and Dean found himself relaxing.  
"Or does someone else here catch take your fancy?" Xander purred and Dean downed the rest of his beer, leaning into Xander's touch. When he put his glass down Xander took his hand a tugged gently. Dean stood and followed him towards the back and then up the rickety staircase.

Dean automatically scanned the room for threats and exits, earning a chuckle from his companion.

"Um..." Dean tried to think of some way to explain away what he'd done and found himself gently pushed down onto the bed.

"I do the same thing hunter." Xander stated and Dean froze. Hunter? His hand began moving towards his knife but then a hand was gently restraining his.  
"I'm not the only one who spotted what you are, just the first one to cross the room. And my intentions are far kinder than theirs were." Xander told him, moving to straddle him and slipping his hands under Dean's button up shirt.

"What are your intentions?" Dean asked, hating how vulnerable a position he was in.

"To show you how wonderful a 'non traditional' time can be. I won't hurt you and if you say no to anything I'll stop, promise. You'll never make it out of here alive if you're not seen to have been 'with' me." Xander leant in and sealed their lips together. Dean gasped at the coolness and Xander took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Dean's mouth.

Dean gasped as cool lips claimed his but found himself eagerly responding as an equally cool tongue invaded his mouth. He had a rather good idea what the seemingly younger male was but at that moment he didn't really care. Xander had promised not to hurt him and while believing a creature would usually be laughable something in his eyes and the way he'd said it made Dean believe him.

Dean blinked in shock as he found himself without his shirks and Xander smirked wickedly at him, leaning in to lay a trail of soft kisses and harsher nips down towards his belt. He went with it as he was pushed back to lie on the bed, trying to figure out what to do with his hands until Xander grabbed them and placed them on his own now bare back.

He tensed as Xander reached for his belt and understanding brown eyes met his. Dean realised he could say no and Xander would stop but did he really want that? He'd realised years ago he found males just as attractive as females but his Dad was always around to stop him from acting on it. But he was on a hunt by himself right now, with no one looking over his shoulder. That's why he'd walked into the club in the first place, to try what he'd never dared before. He just hadn't realised it was a club that catered to the supernatural until it was too late. Did he really want his first and maybe only experience with a guy to be with something else?

"What are you?" Dean asked softly and Xander pushed himself up on his arms to give Dean space before his features shifted, eyes turning gold and fangs appearing.

"Can you guess?" Xander asked back, voice still gentle. Dean reached up to trace the facial ridges and Xander shuddered.

"Vampire." Dean breathed and Xander nodded, his features fading to normal.  
"Please say you're older than eighteen." Dean begged and Xander laughed, nodding.

"Technically I'm twenty two if that makes you feel better." Dean nodded and Xander grinned.

"The thought of wanting a teenager did kind of freak me out." Dean admitted.

"Don't worry about it. Most people would be more freaked about the vampire thing."

"Get the feeling you're not the average vampire." Dean told him, arching up into his touch as Xander went back to what they'd been doing.

"True. I can help you relax if you want." Xander offered as he nipped at Dean's ear.

"How?" Dean gasped and Xander pulled back again.

"Call it hypnosis if you want. A skill that pops up occasionally in my line of vampire. My...I guess she'd be sister despite being a lot older than me can do it as could the old Master of our line. Makes it easier to feed if your victim can't fight back I guess. I could use it to help you relax; you'd still be able to say no though." Xander offered and Dean froze. Let a vampire mess with his mind?

"All it would do is help me relax? You wouldn't be able to stuff to me long distance or anything?"

"Nope." Dean studied Xander and then nodded.

"Okay, but no biting."

"As you wish." Xander answered and stared into his eyes. Dean sighed as he felt himself un-tense. Suddenly going all the way didn't seem as scary as it had minutes before and he pushed Xander's hands back to his belt. Xander stared at him for a second before nodding and smiling, reaching to undo his belt.

---------------------------

Dean rolled over and blinked at the young man lying beside him, completely naked. Then again from the feel of the sheets so was he. He found himself smiling as he thought over what they'd done earlier. It had been good, different but good. And Xander had kept his word on not doing anything Dean didn't want which was nice. He reached over and ran a tentative hand down Xander's side. Brown eyes opened and Xander smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dean replied, suddenly unsure.

"Didn't want to sleep too close in case you forgot and freaked over sleeping with, well a corpse." Xander told him, sitting up, the sheet falling to pool in his lap.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, staring at Xander who grinned.

"Bit past one am." Xander answered stretching languorously and making Dean shift as he felt himself react to the sight. But Dean fought down the reaction; he needed to be on the road by ten in the morning at the latest if he wanted to be on time for meeting his Dad.

"I have to go." Dean told Xander and the vampire nodded. They dressed in silence and Dean followed Xander downstairs. He flinched slightly at the music; it had gotten even louder while they were busy. He was surprised when Xander pulled him close, nuzzling at his neck but went with it, remembering what he'd said about not getting out of the club alive. Once they were outside he paused awkwardly and then smiled as Xander pulled him for another kiss.

"I'll walk you to where you're going, it's not safe out alone at night." They both laughed at that but Dean let Xander walk him back to his hotel, where he considered inviting Xander in.  
"I hope we see each other again one day." Xander kissed him one last time.

"I don't even know you're whole name." Dean gasped when they finally parted. Xander smirked.

"Look up a little town called Sunnydale and Alexander Harris." With that the vampire was gone.

------------------------

"I thought you went out to eat?" Xander looked up from where he was preparing a bag of blood.

"He wasn't interested in biting." Xander told her and Dawn laughed.

"Was he cute?" She teased and Xander nodded.

"Very. Shouldn't you be in bed by now Dawn patrol?" He frowned and she rolled her eyes.

"Vampire-hen." She mocked and Xander lifted her over his shoulder making her squeal in protest.

"Bed brat." He put her down in front of her bedroom door.

"Night Dad!" She called as he wandered off to finish getting his dinner, trying to put all thoughts of Dean out of his mind. He'd never see the hunter again unless he decided to track him down and what was the point? All he'd do was put the mortal in danger.

_TBC....  
This was a trial. What did you think? Very different to my usual I know._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. For those on ffnet the reason I haven't replied is that it won't let me! I don't know why! _

**Chapter 2**

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Xander asked, staring at Dawn who just shrugged and went back to doing her nails.  
"Dawn."

"Staff meetings or something, we all got the day off. Now sit down and tell me all about last night's hottie. Will he be coming around?" Dawn launched into the standard questions and Xander sighed, moving further into the room while staying out of the few patches of sunlight.

"His name's Dean and he won't be coming round since he's not a local. He's a hunter." Dawn was suddenly sitting straight, her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" She began checking him for injuries even though they would have healed already.

"I'm fine Dawnie. He didn't realise what sort of club he'd wandered into so I intercepted to keep him safe. He was looking to try something new so I showed him the ropes. We had a good time and now we'll both move on." That got him a snort of disbelief from Dawn.

"Yeah right, you like him Xander. I've known you since I was ten years old, that's the same look you got round Cordelia and Buffy. Crushing much?" The eighteen year old teased and Xander was glad he could no longer blush.

"You know you could be grounded." He threatened and she laughed.

"Eighteen remember? Besides I've been able to sneak out of the house for years." She grinned and went began fixing the nail she'd wrecked when Xander had said Dean was a hunter.

"Speaking of your age, have you put in your college applications yet?"

"Are you planning on following me to college?" She mock groaned and he grinned.

"Every Summers woman must have her very own vampire stalker, you know that."

"Yes Dad, I put my applications in though I still have no clue what I want to do. And I need somewhere with a good magical community."

"No way we're going to New Orleans or St Louis."

"Duh, no way I want to get messed up in that sort of magic but I need easy access to supplies and having a coven nearby I can bounce stuff off of would be nice. Maybe somewhere out east if we want to get away if not there are some nice ones up and down the west coast. I'll have to wait and see who answers." She shrugged and capped her nail polish, moving to dry her nails under a fan.

"Did you want to go out today? I need to redo your charm."

"I had no plans to but if you really have the day off we could go do something." His answer was an excited squeal and then Dawn vanishing into her room. Xander smiled and then went to heat up some blood for breakfast.

He wouldn't be sad to leave Finley behind, the place was nice enough but he didn't like being so far from a major city in case of emergency. Then again they did have a rather small supernatural population which made it safer for Dawn than a big city. Despite the fact that Glory was dead he still did his best to keep Dawn from being noticed, she still held the energies of the Key even if her, as she put it, 'use by date' had passed. It made her a rather powerful witch and since he was a rather over protective guardian a prime candidate for a virgin sacrifice. That was why they were staying away from the south; he was not letting anyone involved in those sorts of magic's within several miles of her.

Xander knew that was part of the reason Buffy had left Dawn's guardianship to him if Giles wasn't able to take her in. Plus since he was immortal he'd always be able to look over her even if it was from a distance once she moved on and married, though hopefully that was still far in the future. It had been fun getting a dead man approved as a legal guardian but there were ways around it and he did have a nice fake id that could pass even the most thorough inspection.

He'd considered doing the college thing with her but he wasn't really a book based learner, despite all the research he'd done over the years. Plus it would put a strain on her to have to continually redo the sunproof charm she'd made him so he wouldn't be stuck inside during the day all the time. So he'd find a small house or apartment close to campus and maybe a job to keep from being bored out of his mind. And he'd force all thoughts of Dean out of head.

----------------------------

Dean stared in awe at the death statistics for Sunnydale. They were higher than LA and New York! A search for Alexander Harris in the town brought up one person and after finally finding a picture it was obvious that the teenager shown was the vampire he'd met. From the sunshine in the photo it had been taken when he was still human. Finding things like police records was hard but understandable considering the town no longer existed. The photos of the crater were kind of pretty though.

When Dean finally got into the official records he found that Xander had been declared dead at the age of eighteen, victim of a serial killer who was also blamed for the death of one of his teachers and several others. Looking at the kills it was pretty obvious the deaths were caused by something supernatural, probably a vampire since Xander was one. And he'd always thought they were extinct.

Further hunting got him the will of one Buffy Summers naming Alexander Harrison as guardian of her younger sister Dawn, obviously Xander under a slightly different name since he'd been legally dead for a few years. Who would give a vampire a child? But a look at the online version of their yearbook showed the two to be good friends, along with a Willow Rosenberg and Daniel Osbourne. There was also the librarian, Rupert Giles, a British citizen working in America. Of the group the only one listed as still alive was Daniel though his whereabouts weren't mentioned.

Suspicious about the town he went to the more hunter orientated sites and hit the jackpot. A Hellmouth? He wasn't sure what that was but it didn't sound good. But the group got definite mention; they'd been the ones to keep the town as safe as it was. And their deaths were better explained. Buffy apparently died fighting a Hellgod, a thought that made Dean stare in shocked horror. Why had he never heard of any of this? Rupert had died a few weeks later cleaning up from Glory's minions. Willow had apparently been a witch who worked with another witch Tara Maclay and they had both died in the collapse of the town trying to stabilise the hellmouth so the evacuation could be completed. A vampire who apparently worked with the group had also been destroyed then. Daniel 'Oz' was believed to still be somewhere in Tibet getting control of...huh so he was a werewolf. Interesting group.

One site even tracked Xander and Dawn. Dawn was said to be eighteen and attending high school in Finley, California. She was also apparently a rather powerful witch even if she was still considered a novice. Xander was still listed as a 'white hat' despite being a vampire of the line of Aurelius, a line known for its viciousness. The site went on about something called a soul curse and that was where he became completely lost though it explained why Xander had protected him at the club and had let him decide what they did.

Dean wiped his search from the computer in case his Dad was on it for any reason; though that was unlikely, he could barely send a txt. He now had what Xander had told him to find and could forget about the odd vampire. He could put the whole meeting out of his mind...yeah right. Two days later and he still wanted to get in the car and head back to Finley. Frankly it had been the best sex he'd ever had; whoever said vampires could have sex was sooo wrong. But there had been something else, it was like they'd clicked on some level and with Xander having been a hunter he figured that was what had made them connect. Xander knew what the life was like even if he was now considered something that should be hunted.

But the odds of ever seeing Xander again were incredibly slim. They moved in different circles and if he was with his Dad at the time he knew John wouldn't hesitate in trying to kill Xander, soul or not. He just had to find a way to forget about him.

----------------------------------

"I got in!" Xander groaned as Dawn bounced onto his bed and pulled the pillow over his face.  
"Xander I'm in!" She yelled practically in his ear. He snapped at her, game face on and she just crossed her arms in annoyance. Sighing and knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep he sat up and held out a hand. She handed over the acceptance letter and he read it through before pulling her into a hug.

"Knew you'd do it." He praised.

"So this means I get the green prom dress." He whimpered as she brought up their deal but reached over and dug out the card.

"Just don't max the card out on accessories." She kissed his cheek and ran off to do the one thing Summers' women did best, shop. He reread the letter and grinned, his little Dawnie was going to Stanford!

_TBC...  
__It's hard finding Dawns supposed birthdate but I found it, hope its correct in making her 18 in 2004._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_So here's the history on Xander's vampirism that people wanted. So this will be a nice long chapter. Also I think I got Xander's age wrong since I found Buffy was born in 1981 and another site that says that's the year Xander was born as well so he's actually 2 years older than Sam, not 1, making him 23 at the moment.  
__So far it's 10 against and 8 for Dawn being paired so don't forget to vote if you haven't!_

**Chapter 3**

Xander lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and doing something he'd always complained about his Sire doing, brooding. But he couldn't help it. Dawn had settled into her dorm so he was all alone in the small apartment only a short walk away from the campus. And as always happened when he was alone for long periods his thoughts naturally gravitated to his Sire and what had happened in November 2000. It was why he didn't really grieve for Willow anymore; he held too much anger in his heart towards her.

On April twenty second 1998 he had died. It was a time Xander was positive he'd never forget, no matter how long he lived or unlived. He'd been heading home from the hospital after his last blood transfusion to make sure there was no more fish DNA in him when he'd heard his mother's scream.

_Six years Earlier  
_Pulling his stake free he snuck around the bushes, peered in the window and then froze, his mother was being held against the wall by a dark haired man, his face buried in her throat. Not even thinking about his own safety Xander dashed inside, seeing his father's dead body out of the corner of his eye, he raised his stake and lunged only for a vice like grip to send pain up his arm. He tried to fight free and in doing so got a good look at the attacker.

"Angelus." He breathed, eyes wide. The vampire just smirked and threw him to the ground, a foot on his ribs to keep him pinned while it finished feeding. Xander could only stare as his mother slowly went limp and then was allowed to drop to the floor.  
"Why?"

"Why? You challenged me boy, think of this as the consequences." With that it was Xander's turn to cry out in pain, though he kept it to a whimper, as sharp fangs tore into his throat. Angelus pulled him into a sitting position as he fed, back against the wall to keep him upright as the strength slowly drained from his body. Having seen people drained before Xander was distantly aware that the vampire was dragging it out, probably to make him suffer as much as possible. By the time a bleeding wrist was placed against his lips he was too far gone to realise what he was swallowing.

Angelus lowered the boy's body to the ground, smirking at the sight of his blood on the still lips. Killing the Gypsy and leaving her for the Watcher to find had been fun but this, this was poetry. Turning one of the Slayer's closest friends but more than that, making him a childe...it was vengeance at its sweetest. And it would feel even better when he would watch the boy drain the redhead. He chuckled slightly and then doubled over in pain, clutching at his unbeating heart.

He sat up slowly and looked around in confusion before freezing in horror. What...and then the memories hit. Angel doubled up as he remembered what the demon had done, especially it's most recent act. He crawled over to Xander's body and sure enough there was blood on the boy's lips. He checked desperately for a pulse but Xander was dead. Not knowing what to do he gathered the boy up and fled the house, he needed to find somewhere safe for them both until he decided what to do.

He lay Xander down gently on the bed in the small basement apartment he'd found, it wasn't his old one but it was a good find. It even had working electricity and hot water. Knowing Xander, or at least the demon that would take his place, wouldn't wake for several more hours minimum he left the apartment in search of food. Animal blood was fine for him but Xander would need human or else it would stunt his growth. He didn't know why he was doing this, he should stake the boy and get it over with but someone had obviously resouled him so why couldn't they do the same to Xander? The gang at least deserved the chance to see Xander one last time if that didn't work.

By the time he got back to the apartment the sun was rising so he made sure no light could enter through the small window, put the blood in the fridge and then settled down on the bed and wrapped himself around Xander. He did not want to chance the teen waking and getting away while he slept, no matter how slim the odds were he'd wake before nightfall.

So Angel was rather surprised when he was woken by a soft whine and Xander moving in his sleep, searching for something. Knowing what Xander was looking for he pulled him closer, placing the cool lips against his throat and then fighting to keep still as newly developed fangs pierced his skin. He knew that letting even a Childe feed off him unless it was injured was odd but he also knew that it would help keep Xander calm. Part of the reason most vampires were insane was because they woke in their own coffins and then their Sire's denied them any real comfort. True Xander would no longer have a soul but he would still retain some core parts of his personality and he'd seen the boy's need for comfort, especially physical comfort, and how often it was denied. Angel was just glad he'd had the forethought to leave some blood in easy reach and quickly downed the room temperature O+. As long as there was the possibility of Xander feeding from him he'd have to stick with human.

Angel watched closely as dark lashes began to flutter and then slowly parted to reveal confused brown eyes. He stayed still, ready to restrain Xander if he had to but not wanting to hurt his Childe. It amazed him that he felt the bond so strongly, especially since it was really Angelus who had turned the boy but it would make controlling Xander easier. He knew there would be no way to hide his soul from the new vampire, it showed in his eyes, in the emotions they couldn't hide from the world and he knew that could make Xander fight his control. He waited while Xander simply stared up at him as if curious and then the teen finally blinked and frowned.

"Sire?" came the hesitant question and he nodded in response.  
"What's?" Xander started to ask and Angel got ready to deny the request to hunt. Xander suddenly shuddered and then convulsed on the bed, screaming in pain. Not knowing what was going on Angel grabbed him and held him as gently as he could while the teen thrashed, his face flickering between normal and its new vampire visage. But what was most shocking was his eyes, they weren't the normal yellow or his natural brown but glowing green. And then the fit was over and Xander was once more as still as death in his arms. Angel gently lowered him back onto the bed and then went to get himself some more blood and put some by the bed for the next time Xander woke.

Xander came close to waking several times the next day and each time Angel let him feed from him but it was only after the sun set that he showed serious signs of waking. So Angel was once again waiting and hoping they wouldn't have a repeat of the previous night. Those events still had him confused. Then there was the way Xander had acted before his 'fit', it had not been typical fledgling behaviour but more like the boy he had been. Yes he had called Angel 'Sire' but that was pretty instinctive, soul or no soul. Was it possible the spell had somehow covered both of them? A low groan had him focusing fully on the new vampire as his eyes slowly opened and then closed again as Xander flinched in pain.

"Headache bad." Was the complaint and Angel couldn't help a small laugh. Brown eyes shot open and Xander stared wildly around the room.

"Calm down Xander. It's okay, you're safe." Angel soothed, purring softly to try and comfort the distressed vampire.

"Angel? What happened?" Xander finally focused on him and Angel got a shock, though it was a happy one. He could see Xander's soul in the emotions brimming in his eyes and that made him relax a bit.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare the teen. Xander frowned in concentration, not even noticing when he moved closer to Angel.

"Heading home from the hospital. Someone screaming?" and then Xander's eyes went wide.  
"How are you...Angelus?" He tried to pull away but Angel could see he was fighting his instincts in doing so.

"Someone performed the soul curse but..." Angel trailed off, not sure how to tell Xander.

"But?"

"But it was too late. I'm sorry Xander." Angel whispered and it was obvious the instant Xander realised he wasn't breathing.

"NO! No, no, no." Xander thrashed and fought but Angel had over two hundred years of experience on him and managed to keep a hold on him.

"Xander calm down, it's going to be okay. You still have your soul." That made the teen freeze.

"What?"

"I don't know how but you still have your soul. Maybe the spell hit us both or it has something to do with your weird fit last night, I don't know." He felt Xander relax a little but didn't let him go. He smiled slightly when Xander actually settled into his hold.

"Fit?" He asked curiously, staring up at Angel.

"You woke up and then you started seizing. Your features were flickering but your eyes were green." Xander froze and Angel realised he knew what it meant.  
"Xander? I need to know Childe."

"You weren't around much back then. There was this field trip to the zoo. The keeper had brought in hyenas but they weren't normal. Bunch of us ended up possessed and I was pack leader, the Alpha. Which is really embarrassing since they're matriarchal. But it made our eyes glow green sometimes. The spirits went back and I told the girls I didn't remember a thing, only Giles knows differently." Angel thought it over, if the spirit had been strong enough to leave traces in the boy...no it would take more than a trace.

"Xander, how sure are you the hyena left?"

"Well I haven't felt the craving for live pig again and I lost the speed and strength...You think it's still in me!"

"I don't know. Close your eyes and relax, let your mind drift. Look for what else is there." Xander took an unneeded breath but did as asked. Half an hour later he reopened his eyes and swallowed.

"Good news, no demon."

"And the hyena?"

Apparently didn't like the demon so she protected my soul and then kicked it out once it had finished changing me. She's pretty proud of herself and she isn't exact the normal primal spirit. She's a bit higher up the food chain, that's why she's still here." Angel stared at his childe in shock and a little envy, Xander never had to worry about losing his soul.  
"Um, does the gang know anything?"

"No. I've been looking after you since waking in your house."

"My house!"

"Xander....you're parents are dead, I'm sorry. Angelus planned to turn you and then set you on your friends to hurt Buffy. By the time the spell kicked in you were dead. I didn't know what to do so I ran with you." Xander stared at him in shock but then slowly nodded in understanding.

"They probably think I'm dead. Should....should we let them think that?" Xander asked and Angel sighed. He knew Xander was scared about their reactions but they would want to know.

"We don't have to yet. And you need to eat now." Xander grimaced and Angel smiled.  
"You've been drinking blood on and off in your sleep for the last two days."

"Who or what's?" Xander asked nervously.

"Mine and I've been drinking human. It's left over from the blood bank. Xander, you have to drink human blood or it could hurt you. You can switch to animal in time but you're too young. So you need to make a choice, either you drink the blood or I drink it and you continue to feed from me." Angel picked the mug up and held it within easy reach of Xander. He hesitantly took it and then took a small sip before downing the contents hungrily.

"It tastes good." Xander sounded disgusted with himself and Angel sighed, it would take time for Xander to adjust, especially without the demon there to tempt him.

*****

Angel moved slowly from the shadows and kept his hands out as Giles dropped his keys in shock, scrambling for a weapon.

"Giles it's Angel. Whoever did the spell it worked. I'm not going to hurt you." Angel called, keeping his distance.  
"I just needed to talk to you." Giles backed towards his house.  
"Go inside if you'll feel safer but please listen, it has to do with Xander." At that the Watcher paled but managed to get inside the doorway of his home.

"What have you done?" Giles was leaning against a table for support.

"Angelus went to the Harris', convinced Xander's Dad to let him in. By the time Xander got home...he attacked Angelus but didn't get too far. He...he wanted to hurt Buffy and to do that he..." Angel couldn't see it but by the dawning horror on Giles' face the Watcher knew.

"Did he turn?" His voice was nothing but a horrified whisper.

"I'm sorry. The spell took affect just after Xander died. I didn't know what to do so I took him and left. We've been in an apartment while I waited for him to wake. Giles he has his soul, he's still Xander."

"That's impossible." Giles snarled in rage and Angel knew why Ripper was feared.

"Well next time you exorcise him make sure the animal actually leaves." He shot back and Giles' eyes went wide.

"The primal?"

"Apparently doesn't like trespassers and as Xander put it 'is a bit higher up the food chain' than a simple primal. As soon as he woke she kicked the demon out and shoved Xander's soul back into the driver's seat. He's scared, confused and doesn't like having a liquid diet but nothing else seems to have changed." He waited as Giles thought things over.

"I need to look a few things up, call some contacts and then inform the others. Tomorrow night the both of you will come to the library, unarmed and with no minions. We'll see then." Angel nodded and left.

*******

Xander followed nervously behind Angel as they entered the library to meet a hard faced Scooby Gang. He tried to back away but Angel grabbed his wrist and gently tugged him forward.

"Hey guys." He greeted nervously.

"Xander?" Buffy questioned cautiously and he nodded.

"Hey Buffy." The Slayer moved forward and Xander took a slow step forward before freezing. She stared at him for a while before yanking him into a hug.

"You're okay! Well okay as being a vampire can be. When we heard about your parents and no one could find you we thought you were dead." Buffy actually babbled at him and Xander slowly relaxed enough to hug her back.

"I'm okay I guess. Big adjustment but Angel's helping me."

"How can you stand to be near him! He's the one that killed you!" Willow yelled and they all flinched.

"Angelus turned me Wills, not Angel. And I'm not dead, not fully. I'm still here." Xander was half pleading as he took a step towards his oldest friend but she shook her head, backing away and Xander seemed to collapse into himself. Angel moved forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Giles slowly approached and held out a softly glowing amulet.

"Just to be absolutely safe, this will prove you have your souls. As you can see, when held by someone with a soul it glows." Xander took it first and then Angel. Giles accepted it back and placed a gentle hand on Xander's shoulder.  
"I am glad we haven't lost you Xander."

******

Angel watched Xander as the younger vampire heated their dinner. The teen had adjusted rather quickly to being a vampire much to Angel's surprise though he had the feeling maybe a certain hyena had something to do with it. She hadn't showed herself since ejecting the demon but Xander had confirmed she was still there. Plus how many people actually know a vampire, hunt them in their spare time and then end up with a Sire that has a soul? He'd done everything he could do make the adjustment easier for his youngest Childe, as had Buffy and Giles. Oz treated him no differently and Cordelia had been hesitant at first but now they sniped at each other like they always had. It was Willow that worried him. The budding witch went out of her way to avoid them both or ignored them when she couldn't and everyone else could see how much that hurt Xander.

Angel's relationship with Buffy had died since he'd regained his soul. It was too dangerous plus he had to focus on teaching and caring for Xander. Surprisingly she had taken it rather well and they were simply good friends now. Giles was still grieving for Jenny but was making an effort for Xander's sake. As for Angel and Xander, they were definitely a lot closer even if it wasn't really by choice at first.

"So I was thinking."

"Hm." Angel almost jumped and from the muffled laugh Xander had noticed.  
"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I was thinking....ofleavingSunnydaleaftergraduation." Angel stared at his Childe while he mentally replayed the sentence to figure it out.

"Where do you want to go?" In answer Xander shrugged.  
"Do you want to stay somewhere close, in case the group needs help or do you want a completely fresh start?" Angel waited while Xander thought it through. The boy wasn't as dumb as he often played, in fact he was rather smart. He just preferred to be in the background and that was easier to do if he played the clown.

"Maybe LA?" Xander suggested and Angel nodded. The city was close and it had a large demon population for them to hunt if they wanted and it would be fairly easy to get blood.

"Sounds good to me."

**********

Xander ducked for cover as the eclipse ended, unable to take his eyes from what remained of Sunnydale High. It was finished but at what cost? He knew Angel was alive, he could feel his concern through their bond. Once being so close to Angel would have had him screaming mad but now...now it was a welcomed comfort. He finally spotted the Scooby Gang near one of the fire trucks and let out a relieved sigh that turned to a smile when he spotted Angel a little further on. Angel smiled back and motioned for him to start making his way over. Dodging around, trying to stay out of the direct sunlight made him wish the eclipse had lasted just a little longer.

"Ready?" Angel asked softly and with one last look at the Scoobies Xander nodded and they vanished into the shadows.

*******

Soft moans filled the air as two pale bodies moved together in an act as old as time itself. The basement room was lit only by candlelight as the two vampires finally expressed their emotions towards the other. It was gentle at times, nearly violent at others but it was exactly what they both needed and had wanted without even knowing they wanted it.

********

Angel smiled as he watched his mate out on the dance floor. It would figure that it would take being turned to make Xander a good dancer. It still amazed him that Xander hadn't turned him away but he was glad he hadn't. He'd never been happier than he had the last year. Xander was so full of life and curiosity that Angel couldn't help but be pulled along as his mate discovered the world. Being turned was actually probably the best thing that had happened to Xander, as sad as that was. Away from Sunnydale and no longer hiding behind a mask Xander had blossomed into a confident, happy, young man who had received rather good marks when Angel had nudged him in the direction of a community college.

They'd started up a PI firm with Cordelia as secretary, when she wasn't out auditioning and business was booming. Giles kept them regularly updated on the group back in Sunnydale but other than that they'd had no contact with anyone on the Hellmouth. Doyle was...an interesting and new addition to the team, there was no denying his visions were helpful but neither Angel or Xander knew what to think about actually working directly for the PTB, especially considering some of the things they'd seen over the years.

********

Xander grinned at his Sire as they mock fought in the basement of the Hyperion. Having a whole hotel to work out of was nice. It meant they had plenty of room to themselves despite the group now being up to four excluding them. Wesley had been a welcome addition and Gunn's knowledge of the streets was really useful.

Despite having been technically dead for over two years Xander had no regrets, except for one. He really didn't understand Willow anymore. He'd hoped she would come round but he'd given up on that when they'd left Sunnydale. Losing his last childhood friend had hurt but he was happy with his life now.

The biggest change had been finding out Xander could feed without draining his victim, something that was incredibly hard to do, even Angel couldn't really do it. It had been a complete accident that had led to the revelation but it was useful if he ever got badly hurt in a fight and needed blood fast. They both drank bagged human blood still but it was nice knowing there was an alternative if it was needed.

"ANGEL! XANDER!" They stopped and then both bolted up the stairs to the lobby where Cordelia was standing holding the phone.

"Cordy?" Xander asked as he walked over.

"Giles." She answered handing him the phone.

"G-man?" Xander asked into the receiver.

"It's Willow. She's stolen several books form my collection and from what we've found in her dorm. We're working on a power stripping potion right now but it may not be in time." Giles all but babbled but Xander could hear the rage in his voice.

"I don't get it, what's she doing?"

"We think she's coming for you. She never handled your turning well or how you've grown since then. She...well she wants the 'old you' back."

"But I'm a vampire, she can't make me human again." Xander was really confused.

"True, she." Xander looked at the phone as it went dead.

"Gear up! Willow's on a power trip and coming here." Xander called, not that Angel needed it, vampire hearing after all. They all turned and then dove for cover as the doors slammed open and there stood Willow, hair and eyes as black as pitch.  
"Willow don't." Xander called as soothingly as he could.

"It's okay Xander, I'll fix you." She stated and then waved her hand. Six bodies hit the floor.

*****

Xander heated his meal of cow blood, wrinkling his nose at the smell but dutifully drinking it down. He took a quick shower and then got dressed in his usual Hawaiian shirt before heading out to meet the others at the Magic Shop for the nightly study session. It had been nice of Angel to sign his old apartment over to him, sort of a 'sorry for my evil half turning who and killing your family' thing. He still shuddered to think of Angel as his 'Sire' but at least the older vampire had never enforced the relationship beyond teaching him the ropes.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He called as he entered the shop, giving Dawn a brief hug. No one say the odd smile on Willow's face as they settled down to research and then patrol.

********

Xander held Dawn as she cried, her face buried in his shirt so she wouldn't have to watch her sister's coffin being lowered into the ground. Glory was gone permanently but the cost had been far too high. Even the LA gang had made it for the funeral of the longest lived Slayer though Angel kept his distance from his youngest Childe. Spike surprisingly was standing next to them protectively though they got along okay most of the time.

Xander didn't know why he'd been left partial custody of Dawn, under a fake last name since he was meant to be dead, he'd thought Willow would get it with Giles. Maybe because he technically could watch over until she died of old age and the others couldn't?

********

Xander ran as fast as he could, Dawn's limp form cradled to his chest and his head filed with contradicting images. He shook it off for now, focusing on getting them out before the town completely collapsed, there'd be time to work out what was going on and to grieve later. He had to protect Dawn, he'd promised Buffy he'd look after her and now they were all that was left.

*********

"Dawn I need you to check us both over for spell." He winced as the teen looked up at him with red eyes.

"Why?"

"Because for some reason I keep getting flashes of different things happening since I was turned. I think someone messed with my memories. I know Tara was teaching you."

"Okay."

_Present  
_Learning that Willow had altered all their memories had been hard but then he'd really thought over what had happened since his turning and it had ended up not being all that surprising. Being apart from Angel hurt but he had learnt to live with it. Angel would never remember, the bitch had tied the spell into his soul so that removing the spell would permanently strip him of his soul. If it hadn't been for Dawn...greeting the dawn had never been more tempting. It had felt good to go back to human blood after all that and he'd noticed he was stronger since doing so. He was also more powerful than a vampire, even a Childe, of his age should be thanks to Angel letting him drink from his so much during his turning. Picking up a variation of Dru's power had been odd but then he was hardly a normal vampire.

Xander rolled over and forced his thoughts from the past. Unfortunately that made him think of Dean and he groaned. Why couldn't life be fair?

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

_As you may have read in my ffnet profile, there was a death in the family last week. I had planned to write this last week but obviously family is more important._

**Chapter 4**

Dawn paused as the sounds of a scuffle reached her. The sun had only just set but that didn't mean the nightlife wasn't already out in force in the town's darker alleys. Shifting her bag up higher on her shoulder she wrapped a hand around a stake and began walking faster. The sound of a scream had her running, stake half drawn only to be released as the three men were definitely human. She swung her bag at one, letting it go to hit him full in the face while she kneed his friend. The older girl they'd had cornered took her chance to kick the third in the stomach. Dawn slid into an obvious fighting stance and the three men shared a look before taking off.

"You okay?" She asked the blond who nodded slowly.

"Thanks. I thought..." Dawn moved slowly closer and then wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulders.

""Hey, it's okay now. There's gone and in more pain than either of us. That was a good kick. My name's Dawn."

"Jess. Thanks for the save." Jess managed a shaky smile.

"Come on, my apartments just round the corner. You look like you need a good cup of hot chocolate and then you can call someone to pick you up. And ignore Xander if he's home, he's a great guy and he would have gladly kicked those idiots butts for us." Dawn babbled as she led the still shaken young woman to the apartment.  
"Xander company!" She felt Jess tense slightly as Xander emerged from his room but his usual goofy grin had her relaxing again. His look turned serious as he looked them over.

"What happened?" He asked as he moved closer.

"She was attacked by a bunch of idiots but we scared them off. She could use some hot chocolate."

"Sure thing Dawnie. I'm Xander in case you didn't hear her yelling my name for all the world to hear. Don't worry about a thing, you're safe here."

"Yeah, Xander's gay." Dawn stated with a grin and Xander took a playful swipe at her head.

"I'm Jess. Thanks for this."

"No problem. Two hot chocolates coming up." Dawn sat Jess down at the table and then went to put her things away.  
"Got someone you can call or would you like me to give you a lift wherever?"

"Sam! He's going to be worried sick." Jess dug through her bag for a bit before finding her phone and dialling.  
"Sam I'm okay." Xander chuckled at the first words out of her mouth, purposely not trying to eavesdrop on her conversation.  
"Um, Xander? What's the address here?" He gave it to her and then set the mugs down as Dawn came back into the kitchen.  
"My boyfriend's coming to pick me up." She told them as she hung up.

"So are you going to Stanford?" Dawn asked and Jess nodded.  
"Me too, it's my first year."

"Mine and Sam's third year. Any idea what you want to do?"

"History and languages." Was Dawn's immediate reply much to Jess's amusement.

"What about you Xander?"

"I work, college isn't for me." He answered with a grin.

"So, are you two...?" She trailed off and Dawn laughed.

"No! Nothing like that. Xander's my legal guardian. My sister died and left custody to him but he's more of a big brother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jess had paled slightly at how badly she'd put her foot in it but Dawn was quick to reassure her.

"It's okay, it was a while now. And really I get on better with Xander most days than I did Buffy." She explained even as Xander got up at a knock to the door. He opened it to be bet with a young man who was a year or so younger than him and a bit taller.

"You Jess's Sam?" He asked and got a frantic nod in answer. He stepped aside and the young man rushed past him to get to Jess. As he passed Xander inhaled and then frowned, there was something naggingly familiar about his scent.

"Jess are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked, kneeling beside her and searching for injuries.

"I'm okay Sam, really. Thanks to Dawn here." Jess soothed him, smiling softly at his concern. Sam finally tore his eyes from her to see the younger girl at the table.

"Sorry for the rude entrance. I'm Sam."

"Dawn and it's completely understandable. The guy you nearly ran over is my brother Xander." At her words Sam turned back to the guy who had let him in with a sheepish smile.

"He didn't run me over Dawn. It's nice to meet you Sam, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you. And I am sorry for the way I ran past you. When Jess didn't show up..."

"I totally understand." Xander said with a smile and a nod in Dawn's direction.

--------------------------

"So what's up with Sam? I saw you looking at him funny." Dawn asked as she flopped down across his legs on his bed.

"Not sure, there's something about his scent that's familiar."

"A relative of someone you know maybe? Or just someone you met on the street?" She asked, frowning in thought.

"No clue. It doesn't matter at the moment anyway. Are you going to take Jess up on the shopping trip offer?" He asked with a grin.

"It's shopping, of course. And no trailing us! I can take care of myself you know."

"I know, I just see you as the little girl I used to know sometimes."

"And now I'm nineteen and a rather powerful witch." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
"Night Xan."

----------------------------------

Dean smiled as he watched Sam meet up with a young brunette who grinned at his brother in greeting before looping her arm through Sam's. No matter how much it hurt to have Sam away it was good to see him so happy and free. Though the girl on his arm wasn't what he'd expected, she seemed a little younger than Sam usually went for. She was definitely a looker though, way out of Sam's league. His eyebrows shot up as a tall blond joined them, kissing Sam on the lips. Two girls! Sam had grown up a lot since the last time he'd stopped by.

Xander paused on his way to meet the other three to scent the air. It was just a lingering trace but he knew that scent. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, longing tightening his chest. Dean...

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or SPN. Wish I did!  
__Poll is back up for whether or not Dawn gets a boyfriend at some point. Let me know you want it to be if you vote yes, so far the only one really asked for is a post s2 Sam._

**Chapter 5**

Jess looked over at Dawn as the younger girl continued to paint her nails. She liked her a lot, even if her brother did creep Jess out on occasion. There was just something...off about him but he'd proved very protective of Dawn and now Jess herself so she ignored those feelings most of the time. It wasn't every person who would take custody of a friends little sister and take it to the point where they introduced themselves as actual siblings. Plus he worked two jobs so that Dawn didn't have to work at all and could focus on her studies.

She'd taken Dawn under her wing after the teen had saved her, not wanting the girl to be swallowed up by campus life and now she was pretty much the little sister Jess had never had. Which was part of the reason the two of them were currently camped out on her and Sam's bed doing their nails and hair together. Sam was out for the night with strict orders not to be back until morning and Xander was at work as usual. It was great having another girl around do this sort of thing with. Jess had several girlfriends on campus but none quiet as close as Dawn.

* * *

"Sit down Dawn." She dropped her bag and sunk into the nearest chair, not liking the seriousness of Xander's voice.

"What's wrong Xander?" She asked and he sighed.

"I just got word from LA."

"Angel?" She breathed in horror, that would explain Xander's behaviour the last few days. He nodded and she threw herself into his arms, trying to comfort him. Having the Sire/Childe bond severed without warning....poor Xander!  
"Is everyone else?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Wesley and Fred didn't make it either. There was some sort of massive attack or invasion. They stopped it but..."

"Will you be okay?" Dawn asked softly and she felt Xander's half hearted shrug.

"Our bond's been pretty weak since Willow did her thing but it still hurts. Gunn called, he needs us out there to handle some legal things and to help finish the clean up. I know you were planning to go to the party with Jess..."

"Its fine Xander, you need me. I'll talk to her later and explain, she'll understand."

"Thanks Dawn-patrol."

"How about ice cream and cheesy movie night?" She offered with a watery smile and he nodded.

* * *

Xander stared around him at the alley were Angel had died and then closed his eyes in grief. He stiffened as he felt another vampire approach but relaxed as her scent reached him.

"Poor kitten, Daddy's gone now. What will we do?" She asked, looking lost and Xander pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay Dru; you've still got Spike and even me." He whispered into her hair and she began to cry for her Daddy. Spotting a bleached blonde figure he handed the weeping vampiress over to her childe and lover.

"How's Nibblet?" Spike asked softly and Xander smiled.

"Not too bad. She's with Gunn going over some things."

"You know, the good thing about dying and coming back is that it breaks spells. I remember what really happened between you and Peaches." Xander's eyes widened but he nodded.

"Spell started fading when Willow died and the Dawn made it go away. But it was tied permanently to Angel's soul, there was no way to break it without bringing Angelus out."

"I'm sorry...Uncle." Spike shot him a cheeky little smile and Xander managed a small smile in return. In vampire terms he guessed he was sort of Spike's uncle even though he was a lot younger.

"Would have been worse if we were still together. Dawn and I have a sun proof room if you two want to stay the day. We need to head back tonight for Dawn's classes."

"Thanks, we'll take you up on that. Got enough blood?"

"Human too."

"Brilliant. So how's Dawn doing in class, got friends and all that?"

"She's doing great and she has several friends. College has really been good for her."

* * *

Two groans, a giggle and a whimper sounded in answer to someone's cell phone ringing.

"Dawn! Answer that thing!" Xander's order was muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in but still understandable.

"Hello?" She muttered and then sat up in alarm.  
"Becky? What's wrong?" Xander sat up, hearing Dawn's heart rate accelerate. Spike and Dru untangled themselves and sat up, wondering what was causing her to panic.  
"No...Is Sam okay? What happened?" Xander's eyes widened as he eavesdropped on the call. Jess was dead? He got up and moved next to Dawn, pulling her into a hug.  
"Sam's gone already? Yeah, guess I understand. When you call him let him know that you told him and that I'm sorry. Xander too. See you later." She hung up and started to cry. Xander took her phone and put it away before curling up around her, Spike and Dru joining them on the bed to comfort her.

* * *

Xander kept an arm around Dawn's waist as they stood in front of the fresh grave. The fire had been ruled an accident, some sort of electrical fault and Sam had taken off with his brother before they'd gotten back to Stanford.

"I....I don't want to stay here anymore Xander. I can't." She sobbed and he nodded.

"It's okay, we'll get you transferred somewhere else." He answered gently, understanding why she didn't want to stay.

"I should have warded the apartment. I kept meaning too but something always came up."

"This isn't your fault Dawn. It was an accident, nothing else. Come on, let's go home." She nodded and bent to place a rose on the grave and then let Xander lead her from the graveyard.

* * *

Xander put the last box in the trunk and then locked the apartment door, handing the keys over to the landlord.

"You've been a good tenant, sorry to see you two go."

"Too many memories Mr. Blake. Goodbye. Dawn, let's go!" Xander called and she headed for the car.

"Good luck!" Mr. Blake yelled after them as Xander pulled out of the drive and headed for the highway. They were on their way to Raleigh, North Carolina since Dawn had managed to transfer into NC State University's history program. It'd take a few days since they were driving but neither felt like flying and it was cheaper to get their things there if they drove. They weren't taking a lot, they could easily buy more furniture there and both had learnt to travel light over the years.

"All set Dawn?" He asked gently as they drove past campus for one last time." Dawn turned from the window and nodded, attaching her iPod so that music filled the car, cutting down on the need to talk. Xander let her, knowing she needed to grieve for her friend alone for a bit.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
__So far it looks like the poll is going to Xander turning Dean to save him and Sam/Dawn at some point. _

**Chapter 6**

Dawn watched as Xander danced with a giggling co-ed. He seemed to be having fun but she could tell his heart wasn't in it. Too be honest neither was hers anymore. Things just hadn't been the same since they'd left Stanford. They'd been in Raleigh for nearly a year now and it still felt...fake, like they didn't belong. She would be twenty in three days and was starting to catch up in age physically to Xander. Soon enough she'd be able to pass as his older sister. She still felt Jess' loss as if it had happened only days ago and not ten months before. Something about the fire and then Sam vanishing the way he had...well it set off her Hellmouth senses. She knew she wasn't the only one put off by what had happened but Xander had clammed up a lot since Angel's death and then Jess'. But the big shock had been seeing the warrant for Dean Winchester's arrest for torture and murder. She didn't believe it for a second, something was going on with the brothers and she wanted to know what.

* * *

Dawn frowned as she stared down at the information she'd gathered. It was weird, weirder than the stuff she'd found about her and Xander on a demon website. It was sort of freaky how closely they were tracked but they were the sole remaining Scoobies. Going on a hunch she logged onto the demon sites and typed Winchester into the search area. Her jaw dropped at what appeared on the page.

"Xander!" She yelled and then jumped as her brother appeared with vampire speed. Wordlessly she pointed to the screen and let him read. When he got to the bit on Dean Winchester he went paler than she'd seen a vampire go.  
"Xan?"

"Remember the hunter Dean from before Stanford? Just found out his last name." Xander whispered and Dawn's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh. So I'm really starting to think Jess' death was not an accident." Dawn pointed at the pertinent section.

"They've got a demon after them. I can't see a name though." Xander frowned as he read. Dawn got back to searching, Xander reading over her shoulder.

"I can't find anything definitive. Whoever this is seems to have most of the underground nervous."

"So a major player." Xander growled softly.

"One who likes fire. Their Mom died in Sam's nursery in a fire. I've run a search and I've found mention of others whose mothers died the same way. Two of them are now dead in odd circumstances."  
"Keep looking Dawn, if it comes down to it we'll find a way to track them down and tell them what we know." Xander told her, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Dawn down!" She ducked and winced as a crossbow bolt flew over her head. She really, really hated Apocalypses. They hadn't hesitated to head for LA to help Gunn and Connor for the nearest world ending attempt, despite the fact she had exams in two days. If the world ended the exams would definitely be cancelled anyway. Nice way to spend her twenty first birthday, at least if she died it would be easy to date her tombstone.

Two hours later she was leaning tiredly against the wall, a sword held limply in her grip. Xander walked over and took the sword from her, trading her for a bottle of Gatorade.

"Thanks." She muttered as she downed the liquid.

"Injuries?" He asked and she held out an arm to reveal the rather nasty looking gash. Xander winced but raised her arm to lick the wound clean. It was silly to let blood go to waste and his saliva like all vampires would help clean and seal the wound though she'd still need stitches.

"Everyone else?" She asked, ignoring the pull of the stitches as they went in.

"Gunn's got a concussion, Connor's fine and so am I. Not sure about Gunn's crew. But that's not the big news."

"Oh?" She asked, moving her arm to test its range of movement.

"Apparently this was a celebration."

"What!" She yelped slightly as he tightened the bandage.

"Some big shot opened something called a Devil's Gate and these yahoo's were celebrating the fact. Guess who else was apparently there?"

"Too tired to." She muttered, taking another drink.

"The Winchester boys." Xander said and she suddenly stood up straight.

"WHAT!" She yelled.  
"Why?"

"Not sure. Want to help get the answers?" He asked and she gave a rather Spike like grin.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Happy Graduation." Xander lifted her off her feet and spun her around since they were alone.

"I can't believe I did it." She said, looking at the certificate.

"I can. Joyce and Buffy would be so proud of you kiddo. I know I am. Now you just have to decide what's next."

"That's easy." She answered with a grin.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow as he went to get the ice cream from the freezer to celebrate.

"Hunt down Sam and Dean and figure out why everything's going weird lately. You know you want to too Xander. I know no one can ever replace Angel but I remember the night you came home from Dean. And I miss Sam so much. Please Xan?" He stared at her, gauging her sincerity.

"All right. We'll get things moving to start off on the road. I'll check the usual sights for sightings of them or known associates. You start handling moving."

"Yes sir!" She gave him a mock salute and they settled in to eat their ice cream before uprooting their lives again.

* * *

Xander smiled as he noticed Dawn had finally drifted off in the passenger seat. They'd been on the road for a week and had yet to find anything substantial. They were headed for Florida now, not for a lead but Xander wanted Dawn's twenty-second birthday to be a happy one. Seeing as they had been mid-apocalypse for the last one. Dawn had always wanted to go to Disney World and he was going to make it happen. Who knew, maybe they'd catch a lucky break and find something on the brothers.

_TBC...._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own them  
__So the polls for this are closed and I've made my choices.  
__S3SPN, Xander is now 26 and Dawn is 22.  
__Since I couldn't find a city name for episode 7 I randomly picked a place on a map of the US.  
__Any dialogue from the show was gotten from the subtitles._

**Chapter 7**

"Whatcha got Dawnie?" Xander leant in over her shoulder and she shoved him back.

"Gross! Blood breath! Go clean your teeth!" She shrieked and Xander laughed but headed for the bathroom to do as asked. Wouldn't do to piss off the young witch too badly.

"So?" He called from the bathroom and she went back to her laptop.

"Looks like vampires."

"Oh, joy." He drawled and Dawn laughed.  
"How far? Will I need you to redo my charm?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're headed for Reading, Pennsylvania. And I already repowered the charm, it's on the dresser. Have a fun night?" She called, powering down the computer and slipping into her backpack.

"The usual and yes mother I ate."

"With your breath I figured that already."

"Ha ha." He came back into the bedroom and grabbed a clean t-shirt. Dawn wolf whistled for the fun of it and he tossed his dirty shirt at her. She squealed and threw it back.

"Get packed so we can go okay?" She grabbed her bag and headed out to the car. Still chuckling he shoved his toiletries back into his bag before heading for the motel office to return the key.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Dawn whispered and Xander nodded.

"Gunfire." He responded tightly, he could take a bullet no problem but Dawn. He looked back at and she grinned, the air around her rippling for a minute. Xander smiled and nodded. Taking off at top speed since he knew Dawn could handle herself. Two very familiar scents hit him, Dean and Sam, plus two unknowns. He turned the corner and saw two males shooting at...Dean who was actually running at them. Everything seemed to slow as he pushed even harder to make it in time. His feet left the ground and he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, twisting his body so he was the one that took the impact with the pavement, leaving them behind a car with bullets slamming into the windows above them. Wide green eyes stared down at him in shock and then gradual recognition.

"Xander?" He grinned up at Dean and then rolled them again so he was covering the mortal as glass rained down on them.

"Hey. Are you suicidal? The idea is that humans run from gunfire not towards it!"

"Had to buy Sam time to get away." Dean answered and Xander nodded slowly.

"Okay." He lifted his head long enough to take a quick look around and then looked up.  
"Trust me?" He asked and Dean stared up at him.

"I...yeah."

"Then hang on." Xander tightened his grip and felt Dean wrap his arms around him. He gathered himself and then leapt straight up, putting out a hand to grab the top of the wall and then throw them over it. He lowered Dean but kept a grip on his hand and began to run.

* * *

Sam rounded the corner and slammed into someone who went flying.

"Owe!" He looked down and froze.

"Dawn?" He asked, shocked and she looked up at him with a grin.

"Hey Sam. Didn't pass Xander did you?" She scrambled up to her feet.

"No." They both flinched as gunshots sounded again.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and yanked but Sam was a lot heavier than she could move without him wanting her too.  
"Move Sam! Xander'll help Dean." She yanked again, ready to use magic if she really had to but Sam finally started moving.

"This way." He kept a hold of her hand to help pull her along since his longer legs made him faster.

* * *

Dawn looked around at the mattresses against the walls and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice room." She commented as she got her breath back and Sam shrugged in embarrassment.

"Are you okay? You weren't hit?" He asked, looking her over for wounds.

"I'm fine Sam." She answered and then smiled, moving forward to hug him. Sam tensed for a second and then hugged her back just as tightly.  
"I've missed you so much." That made Sam stop and think and he pushed her back a bit, moving back to put more room between them.

"What are you doing here Dawn?" Sam asked while the only thought in his head was please don't let her be possessed.

"Hunting vampires. Heard the gunshots and Xander took off towards them."

"Hunting vampires! You....how...when?" He stammered and she smiled.

"Nice to see you the one speechless for a change." She said and then spun as something hit the door. Sam pulled a gun and blinked as Dawn revealed a rather nice looking knife. They both relaxed as the door opened and in spilled Dean and Xander, after Dean muttered a quick come in to the vampire.

"Dean! There you are." Sam lowered the gun and relaxed.

"Sorry. Wanted to stop for a slice but someone had other ideas." Dean shot a look at Xander who shrugged.

"You okay Dawnie?" Xander asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Which one of us ran to the gunshots?" She asked rhetorically and he smiled.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean, running right at the weapons." Sam yelled at his brother, Dawn's comment reminding him of his brothers' rather suicidal actions.

"I'm with Sam on this one." Xander commented, ignoring Sam's look since Dawn had accused him of basically the same thing.

"Well what can I say? I'm a badass." Dean answered with a grin which quickly faded.  
"So I guess Gordon's out of gaol."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asked.

"That bitch." Dean growled. Dawn looked at Xander who shrugged and moved to lean against the wall next to her. They stayed quiet while Dean called to someone named Bela on the phone before threatening to kill her and then hanging up. The room fell silent and then both brothers turned to face the two.  
"Xander what are you doing here? I'm assuming that's Dawn?" Dean asked and Sam's eyes went wide, how did Dean know Xander?

"Heard about some local kills that sounded like vampires so we came to take care of the problem, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason. And yeah, this is the Dawn Patrol." That got Xander an irritated swat.

"It's great to finally meet you Dean! When Xander got home you were all he talked about!" She gushed and Dean actually blushed slightly.

"DAWN!" Xander yelled, slapping a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Dean?" Dean turned to Sam.  
"How...when did you meet them?"

"Never met Dawn. Xander I ran into each other while you were at Stanford."

"It was a few months after that that Dawn got her acceptance letter to Stanford." Xander added for Sam's sake.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Dean?" Sam asked and Xander shrugged.

"Didn't know he was your brother, he never told me his last name."

"Wait, if you know Xander then why make such a big deal when Dad told us about vampires not being extinct?" Dean asked and Xander shook his head.

"What does Xander have to do with it?" Sam asked, turning to stare at Xander, Xander who should be near Dean's age and yet...he looked younger than Dawn now. Sam stepped away.  
"What..." Xander sighed.

"He didn't know Dean. Not like I knew he was your brother or anything and it's not something you just tell anyone."

"Xander...what are you?" Sam asked tightly and Xander sighed again before his face shifted and Sam actually squawked which made Dean chuckle.  
"You knew?" Sam asked his brother and Dean nodded.

"I wandered into the wrong type of bar, Xander got me out in one piece. I looked you up, there's some really interesting sites that follow you two. So, soul curse?" Dean asked and Xander blinked.

"Is that what they assumed? No that was my sire. I kept my soul for other reasons. So no nasty curse with a very big out clause."

"You're a vampire." Sam stated, still seeming to be in shock. Xander nodded and Sam turned to stare at Dawn.  
"Dawn?" He asked and she smiled.

"No vampire here. Me, drink blood? Ick." She shuddered and Xander playfully grabbed her round the waist and growled in her ear. She shrieked and hit him on the head.  
"Bad vampire!" the two Winchesters just watched in shock.  
"So who were the people shooting at you and why?"

"You..you just..."

"Sam I grew up on the Hellmouth and my sister was the Slayer. Plus we've actually been looking for you two since I graduated. We're not the only ones tracked on underground sites you know. They said there was a demon after Sam, that it killed Jess but that you guys got it last year. That Gate opening? Turned into a mini-apocalypse in LA as the demons celebrated. Not a nice way to spend my birthday. Besides if you want to get real technical about it I'm only what, six years old?" She turned to Xander for confirmation which he didn't give, too busy chuckling at the looks on the brothers faces. Dawn sighed.  
"There was this thing with a Hellgoddess, and yes that's as bad as it sounds. I was made to hide what she needed and given to the Slayer for protection. So they made me from her blood and bam, Buffy suddenly has a little sister."

"So what are you?" Sam asked and Dawn glared.

"Human now thank you very much. I was..." She looked at Xander who shrugged.

"I think we can trust them."

"I was the Key."

"The Key to what?" She looked at Dean as he spoke and then at Sam.

"Dimensions. Glory needed my blood at a specific time to rip apart the dimensional boundaries so she could go home. Buffy died stopping her. So now you know can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Gordon's a hunter...." Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.  
"That's gotten into his head that Sam here is the anti-Christ." Dean finished. Dawn looked at Sam and laughed.

"Sorry Sam but you? No way." Sam smiled at that.

"Thanks." She nodded and smiled.

"So we need to stop him."

"We already got him thrown into prison once and he busted out." Dean explained, taking a seat and pulling out a machete to sharpen, Sam sat next to him and Dawn and Xander sat opposite.

"There's still that vampire out there Dean." Sam pointed out.

"First things first." Was the answer.

"Gordon."

"When we find him or if he finds us..." Dean trailed off and Xander had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.

"Yeah?" Obviously Sam didn't.

"I'm saying. He's not leaving us options."

"Yeah I know. We gotta kill him." Sam finished and Dawn's eyes went wide.

"What! Sam you can't kill someone." She argued and Xander squeezed her hand.

"Sounds like they're running out of options Dawn."

"I...I could bind him from harming any of us." She blurted out.

"Can you really do that?" Dean asked.

"Sure. It's not that difficult a spell. I'll need a few things and it'll take some time but I can do it."

"Won't stop him from getting others to do the dirty work for him." Sam pointed out.

"Okay so I make it so he can't do that either." Dean's phone ringing cut her off. When he hung up he grinned.

"Bela apparently doesn't want me killing her, she got us a description of where he is."

"Dawn tell me what you need and I'll find it." Xander told her and she nodded, digging out some paper and a pen and beginning to write a list.

* * *

"So how are you going to do this? You said you're human now." Sam asked as he burnt something that really stank, no wonder a vampire couldn't track you over it.

"I'm a witch. I may no longer be able to tear down dimensional boundaries but that doesn't mean all that power just upped and vanished. I started learning wicca off a friends girlfriend when I was in High school." She answered as she went over the spell.

"A witch? But...Dawn the only witches we know are ones that have sold their souls to demons for power." Sam said softly and she turned to him.

"Then you've never met a wicca or one of the many other varieties out there Sam. My power comes from inside me and nature. I'm a white witch Sam, promise." Sam nodded and finished with the bundle he was holding.

"That'll stop the vampire from tracking us down till we've dealt with Gordon."

"Good. So what else is bugging you?" She asked and he froze.  
"Come on Sam, I know you better than that." He smiled and sighed.

"It's just...what sort of hunter am I that I never realised Xander 's not..."

"Human? Being turned, because he kept his soul, it didn't really change him. Other than his dietary needs anyway. Plus I came up with a charm for him, lets him go out in the day but I have to recharge it every few days. We didn't know you knew so he was very careful to act human around you. Explains why he thought your scent was familiar, you smell like your family, like Dean."

"Found the wharehouse." Dean called as he opened the door. Sam nodded and grabbed his gun. Xander came in after Dean and dumped the bag in Dawn's lap.

"We'll go, you work the mojo Dawnie."

"Be careful, all of you."

* * *

Dawn threw her knife but the vampire dodged. She lunged for the weapon bag Sam had left behind but was tackled to the side. She managed to roll and stared up into dark eyes.

"Gordon." She gasped, hands on his chest, pushing him back.

"You're a nice looking girl, pity you're mixed up with Sam."

"Why are you trying to kill him?"

"He's evil, he has to be stopped before he destroys the world." He growled out and she rolled her eyes.

"You know how many times I've heard that about someone and guess what? World's still turning. Now GET OFF!" She screamed, throwing power out through her hands. Gordon went flying and she flipped up to her feet, hair haloing around her as her power was unleashed. Gordon growled and lunged and she held up a hand.  
"Thicken." She intoned and he slammed into a wall of solid air. The door slammed open and then Gordon vanished under one pissed off Aurelian vampire. They separated and Xander snarled, game face out and a lot scarier looking than Gordon. Sam and Dean froze in the door as they took in the scene. Gordon chuckled.

"Hanging out with vampires and witches now Sam?"

"Look who's talking fang face." Dean snarled, pushing Sam behind him. Gordon tried to lunge for them but Xander cut them off. Gordon may have been a hunter but Xander was older in vampire years and knew how to use his speed and strength to his advantage.

"Dawn?" He called as he threw Gordon across the room.

"He wrecked it, I have to start again. But he's not human anymore...i don't know if it'll work." She called as she moved over to Dean and Sam so that they were covered by her shield as well.

"So be it." Xander growled and then he moved. Gordon's face was locked in surprise as his head hit the floor with a thump.  
"You okay Dawn?" he asked turning to them, his features fading back to human. Dawn lowered her hand and with it the shield.

"I'm fine." She answered, moving over to where she's been preparing the spell to clean up the mess. Xander pulled her up and looked her over for wounds. Dawn rolled her eyes and Dean chuckled.  
"Laugh it up, you're probably next." She warned and Dean's eyes widened. Sure enough as soon as he'd checked Dawn, Dean found himself being manhandled.

"Dude I'm fine. Get off!" Dean grumbled but in reality he liked it. Other than when Xander had been shielding him they'd barely touched and he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have those cool, gentle hands on his body. Sam was next and then Xander and Dean took care of the body.

"So why do you smell so much like death Dean?" Xander asked as they dumped Gordon's body in the pit for burning.

"I'm a hunter Xander, I'm around death all the time." He tried to shrug it off.

"Not like this Dean. Are you sick or something." Xander put a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him still.

"Or something." The hunter muttered and Xander knew if his heart still beat it would have stopped then in dread.

"Dean please. I know it was just one night years ago but...I care about you. Please, maybe I can help." Xander pleaded and Dean made the mistake of looking into his begging eyes.

"Sam...Sam was killed. I made a deal, sold my soul to bring him back." Dean finally answered and Xander swallowed hard.

"How long?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"They gave me a year. So still a few months left." To his shock instead of demanding more answers Xander yanked him in hard and covered his mouth in a bruising kiss. Dean tensed but then went with it, clinging to Xander as the vampire lifted him off the ground slightly.

"It's not happening. I will not lose you again." Xander growled out and Dean was shocked to see his eyes gleaming gold but it didn't scare him. Deep down he knew Xander wouldn't hurt him.

"It...if I try to break the deal, Sam drops dead. Hell, we don't even know who holds my contract Xander."

"Nothing's foolproof, we'll find a way if I have to go down there and tear the Hell apart." Xander answered pulling him for another kiss. Dean was shocked, they barely knew each other and Xander was winning to do that for him. Why?

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Because Sam is my friend and your death would tear him apart. And...and because other than my Sire you're the first person I've ever wanted to do more than just have sex and feed from. I want....I want you Dean, whatever you're willing to give me." Dean's eyes widened as Xander finished. Xander wanted him? Why? The vampire could have almost anyone.  
"Don't want anyone, want you." Xander purred against his throat and Dean swallowed. No one had ever wanted him like that and he didn't know what to do. Xander sighed and gave him a gentle kiss before stepping back with a small smile.  
"We need to finish and get back before they get worried."

"Xander I...." Dean trailed off and Xander smiled again.

"It's okay Dean. I know this was sudden, just think about it."

_TBC...._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror just to make sure and there was Xander staring back at him through the front windshield of the car behind him. He still couldn't fully believe it. He'd honestly never expected to see Xander again and the vampire had to show up when he only had months to live. It was sweet of him to say they'd find a way but Dean knew the truth, he was going to hell and no one could stop that. Still having Xander around for his last few months would be nice and those two added extra safety for Sam if he could beg them to stick around for after. He was a mess after Sam...he knew Sam would be a wreck at first and would need someone to watch his back. And he'd read enough about Xander and Dawn to know they'd look after Sam if he asked.

"It's weird." He nearly jumped as Sam spoke but spared a glance for his little brother.

"What is?"

"Us both knowing Xander. I mean, what are the odds?"

"Well we both have brainiacs for younger siblings and are all wrapped up in the supernatural so actually probably pretty good. Look I know what you're going to say Sam but after I met Xander I did research. They're legit Sammy, it's funny but from what I've learnt Xander's pretty much your opposite." Dean added and Sam frowned.

"How?"

"You were raised a hunter but wanted a normal life. Xander had that normal life and jumped into hunting, refusing to let others push him back out for his safety. They call him the White Knight, even with his being a vampire now. Dawn's early life is harder to find info on but her sister was considered the worst nightmare of many a supernatural creature. Obviously her sister shielded her as much as possible when she was young. She was getting a rep though as a rather powerful white witch though still in training. You saw what she did back there."

"Yeah and that'd usually have you aiming a gun." Sam shot back and Dean sighed.

"You've known them for how long Sam? Sure they didn't tell you exactly who and what they were but I doubt you told them anything either. Did they ever give you reason to doubt them?"

"No." Sam answered quietly.

"Then trust me." Dean finished and smiled when he saw Sam's slight nod.

* * *

Slipping away had been hard but he'd managed eventually. He didn't know why Spike and Dru wanted to meet up but he was hoping they'd help him search for information if he asked nicely enough. He leant against the alley wall as he waited for the other two vampires, only one of which had a soul but he trusted Spike to keep Dru under control and he knew that she liked him enough to have tried not to kill since he'd asked her to in LA.

"Kitten!" Her enthusiastic call had him straightening in time to catch her as she threw herself at him.

"Hey Dru." He hugged her and then smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Naughty boy, killing our cousins."

"You know me Dru, white knight till the end." Xander answered.

"So you smell of repressed lust why?" Xander groaned at Spike's question.

"It's complicated and I was kind of going to ask for your help with that."

"Kitten's found a mate!" Dru crowed and Xander once again broke the laws of nature by managing to blush.

"Way to go mate. Who's the lucky vamp?"

"Human actually." Xander admitted and Spike sighed.

"Asking for pain there." Spike warned and Xander shrugged.

"Considering he's going to be dragged to hell by hellhounds in a few months? Yeah." Xander snorted in disgust and then gave an innocent look at the two horrified stares. Xander sighed.  
"Dean Winchester, he's a hunter. Remember that mini apocalypse on Dawn's birthday? That happened a few days after his brother was killed and Dean sold his soul to bring her back. They then proceeded to face the demon that killed their mother only for it to open the Devil's Gate. They managed to shut it and kill the demon but instead of the usual ten year deal Dean was only given one. I can't just sit back and watch him die." Xander admitted sadly and Dru wrapped her arms around him, stroking his air and purring softly.

"So you want help breaking the deal?" Spike asked and Xander nodded.

"Without causing Sam to drop dead in the process. I know it's a long shot..."

"But you have to try. I got it. Well, what we wanted to talk to you about could help." Spike said, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Oh?" Xander raised an eyebrow but leant back against the opposite wall, Dru curled in against him.

"The Master, Darla and Angel are all dead which leaves our Order Masterless."

"And..." Xander had a very bad feeling about the conversation.

"And you're next in line by blood lineage." Spike pointed out and Xander looked down at Dru. Spike snorted.  
"Dru can't hold the position and we all know it. She's safer as Aurelian Seer. I may be older but you're closer to the source of blood. You've got a rep as good as mine in some ways and you have the Line Gifts unlike me without being insane like..." Spike indicated Dru and Xander nodded.

"What would I have to do? I mean come on Spike this is me. I'm not exactly a stand up member of the Order of Aurelius. I don't like killing for one."

"Yeah you do, you just kill other supernatural beings, not humans. And as Order Master with us backing you, you could enforce a no-kill order for humans. Our numbers are a lot smaller with Sunnydale and the older members dead. Most of those left are minions. They can't stand against the three of us. That gives you the numbers for you info search as well. Only thing I can see you not wanting to do is Siring a Childe which you'd have to do within five years but..." Spike trailed off, obviously thinking.  
"You're bloke, anything saying he's got to stay in hell?"

"Not that I know of, just if he tries to break the deal Sam dies." Xander answered after thinking it over.

"Well then problem of a Childe solved. Hellhounds do their job and you turn him once they've got his soul but before he stops breathing. Then get the Nibblet to yank his soul back and bind it to him."

"Turn Dean?" Xander breathed in shock. It could work...but would Dean want to live as a vampire? Maybe if Xander could show him it was an okay life and hey he would be an even better protector for his brother who they could always find a way to make immortal. He had the sneaking suspicion Dawn wasn't exactly normal when it came to life-span, no way that much energy could be compressed into a mortal human shell.  
"You sure you want me taking the position? I mean yeah I'm sort of your way younger Uncle but you are older and more powerful."

"Hate to break it to you Xan but you're more powerful. You regularly drink fresh human blood, mines old and bagged so less power plus you have the mind tricks thing going for you. You're the best one out of us for the job and before you ask all Angel was the last of the Master's direct line left and we're all that's left of his Childer. So no one else can challenge for the job."

"Alright, I'll do it. Anything special we have to do?" Xander asked, knowing he had to protect the other older vampires and his family and this was the best way.

"Small ritual we can do tonight. Even made sure to get official robes in your size."

"Great, you knew I'd say yes."

"Yep." Spike answered with a grin and Dru laughed.

* * *

Dawn grimaced and pulled something out from under the sink, holding it up so Sam could see it but not Paul Dutton. Sam nodded and they quickly wrapped things up so they could leave.

"Hex bag." Dawn stated flatly.

"So we're looking for a witch...ah no offence." Sam added and Dawn sighed.

"Sam...yes I am a witch but I am still the same girl you knew at Stanford. Can't you just forget the whole magic bit and go back to how things were at school? I miss that and I hate the way you tense every time I redo Xander's charm or ward the room. I'd never do anything to hurt someone. I don't even use magic to kill the bad guys. Magic is a defensive weapon not offensive unless you start using stuff like this." She held the bag up.  
"I've been attacked by dark magic before and it is not fun, I'd never touch it." Dawn said as Sam drove and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Dawn, it's just...it's not just the magic."

"Jess." She whispered and he nodded sadly. She reached out and put a comforting hand on his arm.  
"She loved you so much Sam, if we'd been there maybe we could have saved her, I don't know. But I do know she'd kick your butt for the way you're beating yourself up over her death. Yes the demon was after you but her death is not your fault. And don't try to argue, Resolve Face is on." She added sternly and he chuckled. She'd used that on him a few times at school much to Xander and Jess' amusement; apparently she'd learnt it off one of Xander's friend's way back.

"I missed you the last few years Dawn." Sam whispered and she smiled, curling closer to him in the car.

"Missed you too SammySam." She murmured and he blushed, praying Dean never heard that. He took a deep breath and mentally agreed to do what she wanted, get over his discomfort with her powers.

"So, any chance you could track down the owner of that?" He asked and she looked at him for a few moments before smiling.

"I can try, depends on a few things but I can at least give it a shot. But it means they may know someone's looking for them." She added and he nodded.

* * *

"So there's more than one witch?" Dawn asked from the bed where she had her supplies spread out. Dean nodded and watched her curiously.

"Yeah, looks like three women, four if you include Amanda who is now dead. They're hiding it as a 'book club'." He told her and Sam and Dawn snorted.

"Yeah, that's original." She drawled in disgust.  
"Amateurs. Though there's someone with power backing them for all this." She added.  
"By the way who's the demon ho outside?" Dean and Sam bolted for the windows and Dean growled.

"Ruby." He opened the door but didn't break the wards.

"Sam. Dean. Get out of town now." Ruby stated and Dawn snickered.

"Dawn." Sam chided and she shrugged, staring at Ruby who backed up a step, eyes black and wide. Turning the brothers saw Dawn was sitting calmly on the bed, her hair beginning to move in an invisible wind and a feeling of power gathering around her.  
"Dawn it's okay, Ruby...well she's a demon but she's helped us out before." Sam explained.

"Emerald Dawn." Ruby whispered and Dawn's eyes widened and her power increased so that even Dean shivered.  
"Maybe you do stand a chance, especially if her Knight is here. Look these witches? They're backed by a powerful demon, not to mention the one on its way here for Sammy boy. Do as I suggest or not." With that Ruby was gone.

"Can we believe anything she said?" Dawn asked and they turned to find her back to normal. Dean shut the door and they went back to their books.

"Maybe. She's got her own game goin' but so far she seems to want Sam alive and safe." Dean admitted.

"So I'll strengthen the wards and do some protection amulets for you two." Dawn stood and stretched before digging through her bag. The door opened and Xander slipped into the room, looking around at the quiet group.

"Something happen?" He asked, looking them all over for injuries.

"Demon showed up with a warning." Dawn answered and he frowned.

"Why?"

"Wants Sam safe for some reason." She answered tightly.  
"Here." She passed two small medallions to the brothers.  
"Protection from magic with ill intent. It'll stop anything human but I'm not sure about demonic magic. I'm out of those wards; I'll have to ask around for some more. Remind me to call Lorne later Xander?"

"Sure." He said, amused at her obvious anger at the demon that was interested in Sam. He'd always thought Dawn liked Sam more than she'd admit, especially since he'd been with Jess at the time.

* * *

Dean and Sam watched from where they were pinned as Ruby talked to the demon possessed Tammy. Sam was just glad Xander and Dawn were out looking at a lead so they wouldn't be hurt. He winced as Ruby was thrown but then stared as Tammy was thrown across the room. He dropped to the floor and from the sound of the thump Dean had been dropped too. Looking over at the door his eyes widened. Dawn was there, power visibly swirling around her as she faced the demonic Tammy, Xander at her side with vampiric features out. The brothers, Ruby and Elizabeth watched in awe as the slender girl went toe-to-toe with the demon and seemed to be winning. Suddenly Dawn slashed her palm and flung the blood at the demon, making her scream as the blood began to glow and steam. A brief flash of light and there was nothing there to show Tammy had been there. Dawn slumped against Xander who snarled at Ruby when she stood and looked like she'd approach.

"Dawnie?" Xander asked softly and Dawn managed a small smile.

"Just tired." She answered, cradling her bleeding hand before holding it out to him.

"Dawn..."

"Just take it Mister Master of the Order of Aurelius." She snapped and Xander flinched before gently taking her hand and licking at the wound, cleaning away the blood and quickening the healing process.  
"When were you planning to say something about that?"

"Um....Look Dawn it's no big deal. There's no way Dru could hold it even with me and Spike backing her and Spike while old enough is farther down the bloodline than me plus he doesn't have any of the 'family skills'. Made me last choice and Dru's safe as Order Seer. Neat little ritual and I got to put out a no-kill order for humans. No big deal." Xander babbled and she snorted but nodded.

"Fine."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, approaching slowly and Dawn gave him a tired smile.

"I really hate that sort of demon, they're a real pain to kill."

"Wait, you killed her!" Dean exclaimed and she nodded.  
"Huh, thanks. What about..." he turned and trailed off as he saw Elizabeth slumped dead over the table.

"Get out of here, I'll clean up." Ruby told them and for once no one argued with her, Xander carrying Dawn despite her protests.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

"Bitch!" Dean swore as the room flooded with cops.

"Down on the ground, now!" One of the cops ordered and Dean dropped his gun, hearing Sam do the same. He knelt on the ground and another cop pushed him so he was lying face down on the carpet. Another pushed Sam into the same position. He heard the rattle of handcuffs as one of the cops began reading them their rights.  
"Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense." Dean noticed Sam wasn't paying any attention and was instead watching the floor near the door. A pair of shoes was there and coming closer.

"Hi, guys. It's been a while." Agent Henricksen greeted cheerily and Dean groaned. He looked over at Sam to see wide hazel eyes staring at him. Yeah, they were in trouble. Dean closed his eyes and let his head drop to the carpet. Damn Bela.

* * *

"They should have been back by now." Xander growled out and Dawn nodded looking over her supplies.  
"We should have gone with them."

"Too many people for such a small, discrete job and you know it Xander." She pointed out calmly, moving over to the laptop and powering it up. She brought up the internet and went to work.  
"Yes!" She cried after a while.

"What?"

"Found them....oh shit."

"Language. What?"

"The FBI has them at the local police station. It's a small station though, shouldn't be too hard to get them out."

"Still got the id badge Giles gave you?"

"Go in as Council? No guarantee that'll help."

"But it'll get us in the door. We can't kill obviously so we need a spell or potion or something to knock the cops out for a few hours."

"I'll see what I can whip up."

* * *

Henricksen looked up as the local idiots led two young people into the station. He frowned at the professionally dressed duo. One male and one female, the male was about the elder Winchester's height though had a slimmer build. The female was tall and slender, rather pretty really.

"Can I help you two?" He asked as they came to a stop in front of him. Two id's were handed over and his blood ran cold. He'd only see identification like that once before and the case had vanished from record shortly after.

"We're here for the Winchester brothers." The male said, staring him straight in the eyes. Henricksen fought the urge to shift; there was something in those eyes....

"Sorry but they're going to super-max."

"Last I checked, our authority trumps yours so bring them out or I call your boss."

"Go ahead." Henricksen tried to call their bluff but to his surprise the female pulled out a cell phone and began to dial. They all stopped as shots and yells were heard coming from the holding cells.

"What the hell was that?" Reidy asked and they all bolted for the cells.

"Put the gun down!" The first arriving officer, Dodd, ordered.

"Wait, okay, wait!" Sam started to kneel down and put his hands up.

"He shot him." Dodd stated.

"I didn't shoot him, okay, I didn't shoot anyone." Sam argued and Dean made his way off the cot to kneel beside his brother.

"He shot me!" Dean affirmed, holding his wound.

"Get on your knees now!" Henricksen ordered.

"Okay, okay, okay, don't shoot, please. Look, here." Sam tried and then his eyes widened as he saw Dawn and Xander, dressed in suits. Xander winked and then looked at Dawn who reached into her pocket for something. Sam took the gun and slipped it through the bars, laying it on the outside of the cell.  
"Here, okay, okay." Henricksen had his gun trained on Sam, not moving and Reidy trained his gun between both brothers, moving it back and forth.  
"We didn't shoot him, check the body. There's no blood, we did not kill him." Sam told the officers, watching Dawn out of the corner of his eye as she slowly drew something out of her coat.

"Go ahead, check him." Henricksen ordered and Reidy knelt next to the body, checking for a pulse and noticing that there was no blood or sign of any bullet entering and exiting the body.

"Vic, there's no bullet wound." Reidy said in surprise.

"He's probably been dead for months." Dean pointed out helpfully, having noticed Dawn was doing something.

"What did you do to him?" Henricksen demanded and then spun to face Xander and Dawn. Xander shifted so he was blocking Dawn's hands from view.

"We didn't do anything!" Dean cried to get attention back on them.

"Talk or I shoot!" Henricksen ordered, turning back around to aim at the brothers.

"You won't believe us." Dean told him. Sam looked over and decided to give it a try.

"He was possessed." Sam said, Dodd stared at him, horrified but Henricksen just looked sceptical.

"Possessed, right. Fire up the chopper, we're taking them out of here now." Henricksen ordered.

"Yeah, do that." Dean scoffed. Reidy raised his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Bill." Reidy called but there was only static in answer.  
"Bill, you there?" The static continued and Reidy looked at Henricksen who motioned for him to go check it out and then turned back to their guests. Behind him Dodd kicked the gun that Sam had put down away from the cell.

"This is unnecessary. We're here to take custody." Dawn stated.

"And I'm saying no." Henricksen growled.

"Then you can tell your boss why you will not cooperate." Dawn held out her cell to him.

"You're bluffing. For all I know you're with them." Henricksen pointed at the brothers. With that he stormed out.

"Thanks for trying." Sam told them and Dawn grinned.

"Who said we're done." With that they left too, leaving Dean and Sam alone although Xander tossed them a roll of bandages on his way out.

* * *

Dodd loaded a shotgun with shells, and they were all frantically moving around, except Henricksen who was staring at the doors, staying still. Nancy was trying to call out on the phone without success.

"My men, Agent Henricksen?" Dodd asked angrily. Xander and Dawn watched the commotion in alarm, they'd hoped to have everyone out but obviously the demons had tracked them down first. Not good.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Another officer, Amici, demanded.

"I can't get a line, all the phones are out." Nancy told them nervously. Xander pulled out his cell and shook his head, even the cells were dead.

"Henricksen! Four of my men!" Dodd yelled at the FBI agent angrily.

"The Internet, I... my cell, it's all dead, how can it all be dead?" Nancy worried.

Dodd threw the shotgun he just loaded to Amici and started to load another as the lights went out. Henricksen looked around as the rest of them froze in fear.

"Oh, my God." Nancy whimpered in fear.

"No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. We're gonna go. We're gonna go right now, let's go." Dodd tried to calm the others down. Henricksen turned around to face the others.

"Nobody's going anywhere, everybody calm down!" He ordered and Dodd rounded on him angrily.

"Your partner is out there, my men are out th-" Dodd started.

"I know! We go out there, we're asking to die too, don't you get it?" Henricksen cut in.

"What?" Dodd asked.

"They're out there and they're coming in here. This is a siege. So this might be a good time for you to lock the doors and the windows, take a breath and maybe deal with this like trained professionals with some sense in their heads." Henricksen said and Xander nodded slightly. Both he and Dawn could feel the demons approaching, surrounding the station. Dodd took a breath and nodded, walking off to lock everything up.

"Can we get them out?" Xander whispered and Dawn shook her head.

"We're surrounded, we'll never get past them all with so many civilians." She offered and Xander growled.

"There's one in here too, can't pin it down though." He told her and Dawn nodded.  
"Ward the entries after idiot local locks them. I'm going to see if I can find that demon." Dawn slipped away to follow Dodd as Xander moved out of the main room to hunt the demon.

* * *

"Well, howdy there Sheriff." Dean greeted in a fake country accent. They both got off the cot to face Dodd as he opened the cell.

"Uh, Sheriff?" Sam asked nervously.

"It's time to go, boys." Dodd ordered. They edged back away from him, suspicious of the Sheriff's sudden change in behaviour.

"Uh...you know what? We're- we're just comfy right here, but thank you." Dean argued, moving slightly in front of Sam to protect him. Henricksen walked into the room and entered the cell too, making the boys even more nervous.

"What do you think you're doing?" The FBI agent asked.

"I'm not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it." Dodd told him.

"It's safer here." Henricksen argued back.

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder." Dodd told him. Henricksen moved so he was right beside Dodd.

"We're not going anywhere." Henricksen ordered.

"The hell we're not." Dodd turned to him angrily. Henricksen raised his gun and simply shot the sheriff in the head. Dean grabbed his gun arm while Sam grabbed his other arm, moving together to force him down and push his face into the cell's toilet. The rosary Sam had taken from Nancy was at the bottom, turning the water into holy water. Sam quickly began the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas." Sam began chanting and then another voice joined his as Dawn slipped into the room. Amici ran in with his gun only to find himself face first against the wall and someone growling in his ear. Xander grinned and winked at Dean who went back to holding Henricksen down.  
"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," Sam lifted Henricksen's face out of the water and steam rose off him as he groaned. Nancy came into the room and screamed as she saw the strangers helping the prisoners. Xander slipped to game face and she passed out, getting him a glare form Dawn. He just shrugged it off.  
"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica."

"Sam, hurry up!" Dean ordered. Henricksen forced his face up and out of the water.

"It's too late, I already called them, they're already coming." The demon taunted. Sam pushed his head back down and continued the exorcism with Dawn.

"Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte servire, te rogámus, audi nos." The two continued chanting. Henricksen's head came up and he yelled as the demon poured out of his throat and across the room. They all ducked out of the way except Dawn who threw something from her pocket at the cloud, missing it as it fled.

"Is he- is he dead? Nancy asked as she slowly moved closer to the bars, having woken pretty quickly from her faint. As if in answer to her question Henricksen coughed and rolled to his side.

"Henricksen, hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asked and the agent moved up onto the cot, Dean watching him carefully.

"I, uh...I shot the Sheriff." Henricksen said weakly as Xander released Amici.

"But you didn't shoot the Deputy." Dean and Xander said in unison and then grinned at each other. Sam glared at them and their grins widened.

"Five minutes ago I was fine, and then..." Henricksen trailed off, still in shock.

"Let me guess, some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" Dean offered and Henricksen looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You were possessed." Dawn offered.

"Possessed, like...possessed?" Henricksen stammered out.

"That's what it feels like, now you know." Sam told him.

"I owe you the biggest I-told-you-so ever." Dean half taunted him. Dean stared at him and then handed his gun back.

"Officer Amici, keys." Henricksen ordered, Amici took the keys out of his pocket and handed them over. The chains fell to the ground as Henricksen released the brothers.  
"All right, so, how do we survive?" He asked.  
"Speaking off who are you two, really?" He turned to Dawn and Xander who shrugged.

"Just here to help." Dawn told him with a cheerful grin.

* * *

The window that Amici looked out of is shattered, jagged edges of glass protruding, as whoever got in stood up. Dean ran in gun drawn, and Henricksen follows behind him.

"How do we kill her?" The agent asked as Sam joined them.

"We don't." Sam told him.

"She's a demon." Henricksen argued. Sam put his hand on the shot gun he was holding and lowered it.

"She's here to help us." Sam told him.

"Are you kidding?" Amici asked in shock.

"Are you gonna let me out?" Ruby asked and Sam leant down to scrape apart the trap she was standing in, setting her free.  
"And they say chivalry's dead." She looked around at them.  
"Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here." Dean and Sam exchanged a look at that and then they followed her from the room, leaving Sam behind to fix the trap and salt line.

"How many are there?" Dean asked the demon as they entered the main room. Ruby opened her mouth and then froze as Xander growled at her.

"Thirty at least, that's so far." She answered, keeping an eye on the two Sunnydale survivors.

"Oh, good." Dean drawled and Xander smiled at him. The others soon joined them.  
"Thirty. Thirty hit men, all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Ruby cocked her head and looked at Sam

"You didn't tell Dean? Wow, I'm surprised." She told Sam who shifted nervously.

"Tell me what?" Dean asked.

"There's a big new up-and-comer. A real pied piper. Her name is Lilith. And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. Guess she sees him as competition." Ruby stated and everyone looked at Sam.

"You knew about this?" Dean asked and Sam just stared back at him.  
"Well, jeez Sam. Is there anything else I should know?" Sam looked away and Ruby scoffed.

"How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the colt."

"How about you get lost?" Dawn asked, reaching for the banishing dust she'd made. Ruby ignored her but still kept as far from her as she could.

"Where's the colt?" Ruby demanded.

"It got stolen." Sam admitted.

"I'm sorry, I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands." Ruby snarked.  
"Fantastic!" Ruby growled and then walked away to look out the window.  
"This is just peachy."

"Ruby- " Sam tried but she held up a hand.

"Fine. Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive." Ruby said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one mile radius, myself included. So, you let the colt out of your sight, and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?" Ruby told him and Dean frowned in thought.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean asked.

"Aw, you can't do anything. The spell is very specific; it calls for a person of virtue." She answered.

"I got virtue." He shot back and Ruby laughed.

"Nice try, you're not a virgin." Ruby answered and Dawn gasped.

"No way in hell." She snarled at the demon.

"Dawnie?"

"I figured out what spell she wants to use. It requires the heart of a virgin and yeah, it'll get us out of here and get rid of all the demons but I will not stand here and watch a person be sacrificed." Dawn spat out and everyone stared at Ruby who was staring at Nancy.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Whoa, what, are you crazy?" Dean asked Ruby.

"I'm offering a solution." The demon answered.

"You're offering to kill somebody." Dean spat back.

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in? You think they'll let her live just because she's a virgin?"

"We're gonna protect her, that's what." Henricksen stated. Nancy tried to interrupt the verbal fight.

"Very noble." Ruby sneered.

"Ex-excuse me." Nancy wasn't heard.

"You're all gonna die. Look, this is the only way, trust me." Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah, there's no way that you're gonna prove to me-" Dean started.

"Will everybody please shut up!" Nancy finally yelled. They all looked at her and even Ruby looked impressed by her shout.  
"All the people out there, will it save them?" Nancy asked Ruby who nodded.

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So, if their bodies are okay, yeah." The demon answered. Nancy hesitated, thinking it over before looking at Ruby.

"I'll do it." Nancy said.

"No you won't." Dawn argued.

"Can you get all of us out of here?" Xander asked and Dawn shook her head.

"We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them." Henricksen pointed out.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby argued. Xander growled and slammed her into the wall.

"We do not kill humans." The vampire growled out.

"It's my decision." Nancy argued and Ruby smiled at her over Xander's shoulder.

"Damn straight, cherry pie." Ruby answered.

"Stop! Stop, nobody kill any virgins." Dean argued.

"I've got an idea." Dawn suddenly said.  
"Xander, Sam I need a clear area in the middle of the room."

"Watcha thinking Dawn?"

"Oh, nothing much. I can't move us but what if I can move them?" She answered and Xander grinned. Once they'd cleared an area Dawn grabbed a permanent marker and began placing symbols down on the floor.  
"Everyone give me room. Sam I need you in here too. This might feel weird but I'm using you as a secondary battery. You have power, even if you can't access it, I'll need to tap it for a boost." She ordered and Sam stepped into the circle.

"How?" He asked and Dawn smiled.

"Kiss me." She answered and Sam lowered his head so that their lips brushed. She held his head in place with one hand, deepening the kiss, slashing the wrist of her free hand and letting her blood flow onto the symbols. Xander growled softly at the scent of her blood. Everyone watched as a soft green light began to fill the circle even as Sam's arms moved to wrap around Dawn's waist. The light became brighter and brighter until they all had to look away and then suddenly it was gone and Sam was holding an unconscious Dawn.

Xander moved to Sam's side and raised Dawn's arm, lapping at the wound to seal it. Sam watched him in fascination but the cops and Henricksen shivered in disgust.

"Will she be okay?" Sam asked quietly and Xander nodded.

"She just needs some sleep. We're clear now so I suggest we all be long gone before anyone comes to check what's going on."

"Why?" Henricksen asked and Xander turned to him, face shifting back to human features.

"Because their boss wasn't here and I doubt we want to be if she shows up." Xander answered.

"Pack it up, lets head for Boulder." Henricksen ordered and they scattered to grab what they needed.

* * *

"She'll be fine Sam." He nearly jumped at the sound of Xander's voice. Sam turned to find the vampire still damp from his shower.

"What exactly did she do? It felt..."

"Like the best high ever?" Xander supplied and Sam nodded.  
"Magic can have that effect, it's why a lot of people get hooked. Dawn told you she used to be the Key? Well not all its energy dissipated, that's why magic comes so easily for her. She basically opened a small dimensional rip and magically shoved them through. Since we don't care where they ended up it took a lot less power than trying to move all of us to a safe place." Xander explained and Sam nodded.  
"You hurt her and they'll never find the body Sam." Xander threatened and Sam's eyes went wide.

"What?" He spluttered and Xander grinned.

"I saw that kiss Sam. You're a good guy and I know you'll look after her."

"Xander I....." Sam tried and then fell silent as a low moan came from the bed.

"Morning sunshine." Xander called and then ducked the thrown pillow.

"Bite me." She growled. Sam choked back a laugh at that, ignoring Xander's glare.

"I'll go see what's taking Dean so long with breakfast." Sam said and then turned as the door opened and Dean came in, carrying a few bags and a tray of cups.

"Turn the news on. Good thing we made sure everyone left." Dean said, nodding towards the TV. Sam flicked it on and they watched the news report of the police station that had burnt to the ground.

"Demon?"

"Demon." Sam and Dean answered.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

"Found anything yet?" Dawn asked and Xander sighed, throwing the book aside and earning a scowl from Dawn.

"Nothing. Spike's in Rome chasing down something with Dru but we have under a month left Dawn." Xander rubbed at his eyes and then sighed as Dawn began massaging his shoulders.  
"Damn it!" Xander growled and Dawn sighed, hugging him.

"It'll be okay Xan, we'll find a way."

"Spike suggested one but..." Xander swallowed and Dawn's eyes widened.

"Turn Dean?" She asked and Xander nodded.

"Wait till the Hounds have taken his soul and turn him before his heart stops. Then re-soul him and the deal is fulfilled. It only says he has to go to hell, not how long he has to stay." Xander told her and Dawn frowned.

"Could work. Obviously I won't be using the gypsy curse or else I'll end up redoing it every day. But if the demon that holds his contract shows up in person things could get messy. I'll start figuring out spells for the demon and for calling Dean's soul back." Dawn told him and Xander smiled, watching as she hummed while she worked.

* * *

"Hey Dean." Dean turned and grinned at Xander, moving closer and hesitantly kissing the vampire. Xander smiled and held him closer, deepening the kiss.  
"Good greeting." Xander commented and Dean grinned.

"Yeah well...I just wish...this isn't fair Xander. I shouldn't do this when...." Dean stumbled over his words but Xander knew what he was talking about so he shut him up with another kiss.

"I am not letting you stay in hell if we can't break the deal. I'll get you out of there Dean, I promise." Xander whispered when he pulled back so Dean could breathe.

"Xander...."

"Shh, I promise Dean and I don't go back on my word. It's just...how attached to being human are you?" Xander asked and Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked warily.

"If we can't stop the Hounds...I could turn you and then Dawn can pull your soul back from hell." Xander explained softly.

"Why do you need to turn me?"

"Have you seen the damage those dogs do? They'll rip you apart Dean, I just need to get to you before your heart stops."

"I..." Dean swallowed. Him? A vampire?

"It's not that bad a life, well unlife. I don't want to lose you Dean...Sam needs you too. I...I lost my mate Dean, first to a memory spell and then to true death. I can't lose you too." Xander pleaded. Dean thought about it hard for a while. Could he live like Xander? Xander seemed fairly content and he was a good guy...plus he would be out of hell and able to look after Sammy as well.

"If it comes to it...if there's no other way, do it." Dean whispered and Xander nodded.

"Still looking for another way. Dawn and I need to head out for a while; we still have some contacts to annoy. We'll be back before..." Xander trailed off not wanting to say it and Dean nodded.

"Be careful."

"Always am." Xander kissed Dean again and then he was gone.

* * *

"Dig up anything good?" Sam asked as Dean struggled to shake off his nightmare. Dean closed his book and shook his head, not looking up at his brother.

"No," Dean cleared his throat, "Nothing good."

"Well, Bobby has. Finally." Sam told him happily.

"Yeah?" Dean was wondering where Xander and Dawn where and if they'd really come back for his death.

"Yeah. A way to find Lilith." Sam explained.

"Oh. With just uh –" Dean checked his watch, "thirty hours to go. Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know.. some senoritas, cervezas uh- we could... What's Spanish for "donkey show"?" Dean grinned and Sam snickered.

"So if we do save you... Let's never do that." Sam said and then sobered.

"Yeah... " Dean looked down at his book as Sam sat next to him.

"Hey, Dean. Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you." Sam said and Dean looked over at him.  
"I swear. Everything's gonna be ok." Sam tried to reassure him. Dean looked at Sam and then he stared at his brother in fear as Sam's familiar features completely distorted, flinging to the sides at a rapid pace. Dean blinked and Sam's face was normal.

"Yeah, ok." Dean said, trying not to react to what he'd seen.

* * *

Xander watched Dawn work, shivering at the amount of power in the air. Dawn's hair was almost completely white and her eyes glowed green. It was kind of freaky but a lot better than the black-eyed, black-haired, veiny look Willow had sported occasionally.

"Found her."

"Where?"

"New Harmony, Indiana." Dawn answered and then slumped as she released the power.

"Let's go."

* * *

"We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"That's the idea." Dean answered tightly.

"Dean, what if uh... What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?" Sam asked hesitantly. Dean looked up at him angrily.  
"Quit looking at me like that."

"What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes "puff"?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her." Sam shot back.

"Sam, you wanted the knife - I got you the knife." Dean argued, walking over to another table.

"Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well, this ain't smart." Dean told him.

"We got one shot at this, Dean. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it." Sam tried again, watching as Dean walked over to him.

"Sam. We are not gonna make the same mistake all over again." Dean told him.

"You said that but what does it even mean?" Sam asked, getting angry too.

"Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is-is-is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going." Dean turned around and sat against a table, picking up weapons. Sam shook his head but went to the other side of the table.

"Dean." Sam sat next to his brother, watching him assemble a gun.  
"What do you think is gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it." Sam tried but Dean shook his head, staring at the floor.  
"And if it'll save you..." Sam tried but Dean cut in.

"Why even risk it?" He asked, finally looking up at Sam. Sam looked away for a second but then looked back.

"Because you're my brother. Because you did the same thing for me." Sam told him and Dean scoffed.

"I know... And look how that turned out." Dean stared at Sam who couldn't keep eye contact.  
"All I'm saying...Sammy, all I'm saying is that you're my weak spot." That made Sam look at him and Dean gave him a small smile  
"You are. And I'm yours." Sam choked at that, staring at Dean.

"You don't mean that, we're.. we're family." Sam argued and Dean smiled again.

"I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us. " Dean explained.

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?" Sam asked angrily and Dean shook his head.

"No, we stop being martyrs, man. We-we-we stop spreading it for these demons." Dean held up Ruby's knife.  
"We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way dad taught us to. And if we go down, then uh... then we go down swinging." Dean told him and Sam just stared at him.  
"What do you think?" Dean asked and Sam stared at the floor, thinking, before looking back up at Dean.

"I think you totally should have been jamming "Eye of the Tiger" right there." Sam answered with a grin.

"Oh, bite me. I totally rehearsed that speech, too." Dean grumbled and Sam smiled.

"So, Indiana huh?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam answered.

"Tell me something." Dena said and Sam looked at him.  
"The hell's a demon do for fun?" Dean asked and Sam laughed.

* * *

"We get pulled over?" Sam asked as sirens went on behind them, Dean looked in his side view mirror.

"I've got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in hurry or nothing." Dean answered. He pulled over and the police car pulled in behind him. Dean rolled down his window as Sam handed him the registration and his license. The officer walked up, flashlight in hand.

"Problem officer?" Dean asked calmly.

"Licence and registration, please." Was the answer and Dean handed over the papers without even looking at him. The officer took them and looked them over.  
"Do you realise you have a tail-light out, Mr Haggard?" That made Dean look up and his eyes went wide. The officer tilted his face and shone the light on Dean.

"Yes.. yes sir. Oh.. you know I've been meaning to.. take care of that." Dean answered. He turned back to face the road, his eyes flicking back to the officer.  
"As a matter of fact..." Dean shoved his door open, hitting the officer in the stomach with it. Dean rushed out of the car.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, opening his own door, still surprised by his brother's actions. He could only watch as Dean punched the cop in the face as Sam rushed around the car to try and stop him. Dean reached down, pulled the knife from his bag and thrust it into the cops jaw. As Bobby rushed to join them the officer began to flash within, revealing her was actually a demon. Dean pulled the knife out and the man collapsed to the ground while Dean stood there, panting. Sam and Bobby stared in surprise.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked and Sam stared at him.

"Dean just killed a demon. How'd you know?" Sam answered and then looked at his brother who finally looked back up with a worried stare.

"I just knew." Dean admitted and then looked back down at the dead man.  
"I could see its face. It's real face under that one." His statement made Bobby look up at him. Shaking off their shock all three moved to hide the evidence. The boys putt up branches over the police car, to hide it from plain sight and so that nobody could find it.

"So what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked as they worked.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but... nothing like this." Dean admitted.

"Actually it's not all that crazy." Bobby told them.

"How's it not that crazy?" Dean asked angrily.

"Well you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the other side." Bobby explained.

"A little less new age-y please." Dean grumbled.

"You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches." Bobby stated and Dean stared at him in surprise.

"Thank you." Dean answered tightly.

"Well, actually it could come in pretty handy." Sam admitted.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something." Dean snarled.

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started." Bobby shot back.

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. He walked away and they followed him.

* * *

"Nice town." Xander parked well away from where Dawn had tracked Lilith to.

"Yeah, other than all the demons here."

"How close do you need to be?"

"Same room would be preferable." Dawn admitted and Xander sighed.

"Not good. How long we got?"

"Three hours till midnight." Dawn answered as she got everything she needed.  
"Xander look!" She pointed and Xander nodded as he saw the familiar car park nearby.  
"Think they spotted us?"

"Doesn't look like it. Ready?"

"Ready." They got out and headed for the target house.

* * *

Dean stared through the binoculars at the house. He could see the little girl smiling while an older woman served her a plate of cake and ice cream. An elderly man was also at the table, his head on his plate, dead.

"It's the little girl. Her face is awful." Dean told the others, pacing the binoculars over. Sam took a look around the house with them and then lowered them.

"Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time." Sam said, walking past his brother and Bobby towards the door. Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait!" Dean ordered and Sam glared.

"For what? For it to kill the rest of them?" He asked.

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?" Dean nodded at the man and Sam looked through the binoculars again to see the mailman sorting mail at the back of his van.  
"And Mr Rogers over there." Dean pointed out another man.

"Demons?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Dean answered, finally releasing Sam's arm.

"Ok, fine. We-we-we-we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in." Sam tried.

"Then what? Give a "Columbian necktie" to a ten year old girl, come on!" Dean argued.

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful." Sam tried.

"You think?"

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody."

"She's gotta be stopped, son." Bobby pointed out as gently as he could.

"Oh, damn it." Dean grumbled but nodded.

Dawn and Xander watched as the Winchester's plus an older man headed for the house Lilith was in, taking out some demons on the way. Xander grinned as Bobby blessed the water, it was a good idea as long as he didn't get hit by it! He growled and Dawn tensed as Ruby showed up but they were too far for even Xander to hear what appeared to be an argument. As soon as the three were inside they broke from cover and ran for the house, Xander carrying Dawn so he wasn't slowed by her human speed. They got inside and slipped into an empty room for Dawn to finish her preparations. Xander had already fed heavily so he would have plenty of blood to give Dean when the time came. All they could do now was wait for the right moment.

---------------------------------  
"Well, I hate to be a "told you so"." Ruby snarked and Sam turned to her.

"Alright Ruby, where is she?" He asked and Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know." She answered as they entered the living room, not noticing the two figures in the corner, hidden by magic.

"Could she get past the sprinklers?" Sam asked and Ruby snorted.

"Her paygrade, she ain't sweating the holy water." Was her flippant answer.

"Ok, you win. What do I have to do?" Sam asked, moving in front of her. Ruby looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To save Dean." Sam snapped as Dean came up behind him.  
"What do you need me to do?" Sam demanded as Dean grabbed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean demanded but Sam pulled loose.

"Just shut up for a second." Sam told him, turning back to Ruby.  
"Ruby!"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time." She answered.

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it." Sam pleaded and Dean grabbed him again, gentler this time.  
"Don't Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!" Sam yelled and Dean swallowed, smiling sadly at his brother. He had hoped Xander and Dawn would get there in time but something must have happened, Dean could only hope they were okay.

"Yes, you are!" Dean told Sam, staring at him.  
"Yes, you are." He whispered and Sam stared at him, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you." Dean told his brother and Sam looked away for a second, trying to hide the building tears.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked sadly. In the corner Xander had a hand over Dawn's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what dad taught you... ok?" Dean answered with a small smile. Sam nodded, fighting not to cry.  
"And remember what I taught you." Dean could feel the tears burning in he own eyes but refused to let them fall for Sam's sake. He held Sam's eyes as a clock began to strike midnight. He slowly looked over at the look and then around the room. He turned back to Sam and gave him a little smile as the tears finally fell from Sam's eyes. Dean couldn't hold his own back any longer as Sam reached a hand out to him. He yanked Sam in for a brief hug and then stepped away.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby said and for once he actually believed her. Dean's face fell as he heard the sound of dog's howling. He turned that way and froze, Sam looking at him and then staring at the empty spot Dean was staring at.

"Hellhound." Dean breathed.

"Where?" Sam asked and Dean nodded his head.

"There." Dean said but Sam couldn't see it. In the corner Xander had to force down a growl as he saw the hellhound, feeling the hyena surge for the first time since he'd been turned. Obviously she liked the dog as much as he did. As the hound began to move Dean bolted out of the room, the other two close on his heels. They ran into another room and slammed the door on the hounds face. Back in the living room Dawn settled onto her knees, palms face up in her lap as she began to quietly chant in Sumerian.

Dean took out the bag with goofer dust as Sam and Ruby stood against the doors, holding them shut while the hellhound pounded against them to get in. Dean ran over and threw himself down at the floor by the door and frantically started pouring out the dust. The pounding suddenly stopped and for a second they froze, then Dean bolted for the window and poured out the dust on the windowsill. Ruby turned to Sam and held out her hand.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." She demanded and Sam looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever." She demanded and Dean turned around to look at them. After a few seconds Sam took out the knife and held it out.

"Wait!" Dean yelled and Sam froze before looking at Dean.

"You wanna die?" She snapped and Dean glared.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean told him and Sam turned back to Ruby only to be flung into the wall. He dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor. She then slammed Dean into the wooden table, all without touching him, leaving both brothers pinned in place. Dean grunted as he lifted his head to stare at Ruby while Sam looked between the two of them in horror.  
"How long you been in her?" Dean asked and Ruby's expression changed, becoming more childlike.

"Not long." Lilith looked down at Ruby's body with a smile.  
"But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." She turned to Dean, eyes going white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked, partially because he wanted to know but also to take her attention away from Dean.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me." Dean grunted out, fighting to move. She stared at him but then her attention went to Sam as she walked over to him.

"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her before sealing her lips over his. Sam struggled to pull away.  
"Your lips are soft."

"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go." Sam argued, staring down at her.

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." She taunted.

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean spat out, getting her away from Sam.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She taunted, moving away from Sam and towards the door. They follow her with their eyes, fear gripping both brothers' hearts as she grabs the doorhandle.  
"Sick 'em, boy." She ordered, opening the door and breaking the line of dust. Sam's head snaps towards Dean as Dean is pulled, screaming form the table by something Sam can't see.

"No! Stop!" Sam cried as Dean was ripped into by sharp claws and teeth. Lilith just looked at them as Dean struggled on the floor, his right leg already slashed up and tears appearing in his jacket. Dean screamed, turning over onto his stomach to protect his chest.  
"STOP IT!" Lilith just smiled and continued to watch her hound maul Dean, flipping him over to slash at his chest. But then she freezes and everyone shudders as a mist begins to spread out across the floor.

"What? What is this? No, you can't do this!" She cried.

"Watch us." Was the snarled response and Sam's eyes widen in shock as Xander and Dawn suddenly appear. Sam gasped as he saw Dawn, her hair bleached white and her eyes a solid green. Her whole body glowed with power as she approached Lilith, the mist moving before her to wrap around the demon. Xander moved to Dean's side but didn't stop the hound as it tore into Dean. Dean met his eyes and swallowed back a scream, reaching up with a weak hand. Xander grabbed it and squeezed, offering what relief he could as he reached for Dean's mind, trying to dull his pain.

"No. Stop it. Xander please! Help him!" Sam screamed, unable to understand why Xander wasn't trying to help Dean.

"I can't." Xander whispered, watching as Dean fought to keep breathing, blood flowing from his chest.  
"Dawn!" Xander yelled and Sam watched as Dawn slammed her bloody hand into Lilith's chest. The demon screamed and began to collapse, Dawn following her down and never loosing contact. A bright green light swallowed the two for a second and then only Dawn was there. She swayed and then crumpled to the ground. Sam staggered as he was released from the wall.  
"Forgive me Dean." Xander's words made Sam look over in time to see Xander sink his fangs into Dean's neck. He couldn't move as he watched Xander swallow his brother's blood before pulling back. Xander tore his wrist open and held it over Dean's mouth, massaging his throat to make him swallow.  
"Sam help Dawn." Xander ordered and Sam automatically obeyed. Xander stared at Dean's wounds as he fed him blood, praying that he wasn't too late. Slowly, ever so slowly the blood stopped and the wounds began to heal. Xander sighed but kept his wrist in place, he would give Dean everything he could spare just as Angel had done for him. Once he could give no more and Dean's heart fell silent, he pulled back and licked the wound on his wrist closed before gathering Dean in his arms ad standing.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded from where he was kneeling beside Dawn and Xander looked at him, making Sam grimace at the sight of Dean's blood on Xander's face.

"The only thing I could to save him." Xander answered flatly.  
"Get Dawn, we need to go." Xander ordered and Sam picked her up gently.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__SoullessDean coming up, hope I write it okay. BTW I have no clue how far the town in s3 finale is from Bobby's but I'm having them get there in just under a day._

**Chapter 11**

Bobby ran for the house only for Sam to push the door open, an unconscious young woman in his arms. A man followed him out, carrying Dean's body with an ease that only came with supernatural strength. Bobby knew it was only Dean's body; there was simply too much blood for the boy to still be alive.

"Sam? What happened?" Bobby called, making the two males turn his way.

"Not here, there are still demons lingering. We need to get somewhere secure." The stranger stated and Bobby stared at him suspiciously.

"Bobby just do it, please. We need to go." Sam stated tiredly, shifting Dawn's weight. Bobby nodded reluctantly and headed for where they'd left the cars.

"You okay to drive Sam? I need to get our car too." Xander asked and Sam nodded.  
"Okay, I'll follow you guys then. Xander began to move away but Sam stepped in front of him.

"Dean." Sam growled and Xander sighed.

"Sam I know you know what I did. It's not safe for you to take him; if he wakes....He won't be Dean until Dawn can pull his soul back. I'll be able to control him as his Sire and Master of our line which is why you're protecting Dawn for me while I take Dean." Xander stated firmly and Sam slowly nodded. He shifted Dawn's weight to free one hand, reaching out slowly to gently touch Dean's face.

"You'll keep him safe?" Sam whispered and Xander smiled.

"With my life. Now get going, I'll follow you." Sam nodded and headed for the Impala. Xander sighed and dug out the magical handcuffs, just in case. He cuffed Dean's hands behind his back and then secured him in the backseat. He started the engine and followed the Impala and an unfamiliar truck out of the town.

They drove for hours until finally crossing into South Dakota. By the time they pulled off the road and into an old salvage yard Xander was very thankful Dawn had recharged his amulet in advance and he had thrown a heavy blanket over Dean to be safe since he wasn't sure when he would become vulnerable to sunlight. He was relieved to see Dawn stagger out of the Impala under her own power although Sam was quick to support her.

"You okay Dawnie?" he called as he got out of his car and Dawn shushed him.

"Noise bad." She grumbled and Sam actually managed a small smile.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" An angry voice demanded and they all turned to the older man.

"Bobby this is Xander Harris and Dawn Summers. Dawn....did something to Lilith..." He looked at Dawn who managed to grin.

"Just opened a dimensional rip and closed it with her partway through." She answered and Xander winced.

"Ouch. This is why I avoid pissing her off Sam." Xander commented.

"Dean..." Bobby trailed off and Sam looked at Xander who nodded.

"He'll be fine in....think a week's long enough Dawn?" He asked and she tried to think past the exhaustion.

"Maybe, need sleep." She mumbled and Sam slipped an arm around her waist, earning a sleepy smile from her.

"Until then we need somewhere very secure to hold him." Xander finished and Bobby glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to wake up before then and I'd rather not have to keep him from killing you."

"Dean would never hurt us!" Bobby exclaimed and Xander nodded, surprising him.

"You're right, Dean wouldn't but it won't be Dean waking up it'll be the demonic being inside him." Xander answered and Bobby tensed.

"Bobby its okay, Dean and I have known Xander and Dawn for years and yes we know Xander's a vampire. He turned Dean after the hellhounds..."

"Why?" Bobby demanded and Xander closed his eyes.

"Because the deal was ironclad, Dean had to go to hell but it never said he has to stay. With the amount of damage the hounds did the only way for him to have a body to come back to was to turn him and yes Dean knows. I asked him before Dawn and I left and he agreed if we could find no other way. Which means I need to get him somewhere secure soon and then call to have a lot of blood delivered for both of us."

"A vampire! There's no way Dean would agree to this." Bobby argued and Sam sighed.

"He did Bobby, he told me last night, well night before last now. I know we all desperately need sleep and Xander needs somewhere to look after Dean, I bet even a vampire would feel gross waking up covered in their own blood days later." Sam tried to lighten the mood and Xander chuckled softly, nodding in thanks since he knew Dean hadn't told Sam.

"Fine. They can use the panic room; it's the most fortified room here." Bobby grumbled and headed towards the house, not noticing Xander pause in the doorway. Sam did and realised why.

"Come on in Xander." He gave the invite and the barrier dropped, letting Xander carry Dean's body inside. They followed Bobby down to the basement where he opened a heavy metal door to reveal a circular metal room. Seeing the cot Xander walked in and lowered Dean's body onto it, Sam following him nervously. It was weird to see Dean laying so still and it hurt to know what Dean had down to save him.

"He'll be okay Sam." Dawn whispered, leaning heavily on him.

"I'll show you to a room." Sam told her, lifting her easily and sparing one last look for Dean he quickly left the room, Bobby following after him, closing and locking the door behind him making Xander roll his eyes. He activated a small amulet he wore and settled in to wait for the blood delivery service. He'd have to ask them for a few other things too just to make the room a bit nicer.

* * *

"Everything okay in there?" Sam called, opening the small hole in the door.

"Yeah. He's still out Sam so come on in." Xander answered and Sam opened the door only to stare in shock.  
"What? You wanted him waking up in such a miserable looking place?" Xander asked as Sam took in the queen sized bed and the material used to hide the metal walls. There was also a good sized fridge which Sam was positive held blood.

"Is he doing okay? How long till he wakes?" Sam asked nervously and Xander shrugged.

"That's up to him. I'd say the next ten hours, he's been starting to move a little, even took some blood so the changes are pretty much done. Sam...he'll look like Dean; even have his memories but..."

"But he won't be Dean. I know." Sam whispered sadly.

"How's Dawn?"

"Still sleeping mainly." Sam answered and Xander nodded only to spin towards the bed as a low groan was heard.

"Leave Sam." He ordered and Sam rushed from the room, locking the door behind him as Xander sat on the bed, holding his Childe gently as he began to wake. He watched as Dean's features changed to their vampiric visage as Dean's eyes opened.

"Sire." Dean whispered and Xander smiled.

"Are you hungry Childe?" He asked and Dean nodded so Xander held out a blood pack only to get a disgusted look.  
"Drink. I'll take you hunting later. Besides, I think you'll like the taste." Xander smirked and Dean obediently began to drink only to gasp in surprise.

"Told you."

"What is it Sire?" Dean asked in awe of the wonderful taste.

"Blood of a powerful witch." He answered and Dean frowned.

"Dawn?" He asked and Xander nodded. Dean chewed his lip, lost in thought.  
"Sam? Is he alright?" Dean demanded and Xander had to hide his surprise at the genuine concern, then again Sam was such a large part of Dean's life maybe some of that had rubbed off on the demon.

"He's fine Dean, he's looking after Dawn for me." Xander explained, watching Dean's reactions closely.

"I have to see him!" Dean growled and Xander let his own features shift as he growled back, making Dean shrink back slightly. Xander would not use pain or sex to force obedience like most vampires but that didn't mean he would let Dean walk over him, especially while he had no soul.

"You will do as you're told Childe!" Xander snapped and Dean whimpered slightly.  
"If you swear you will not try to harm or bite him I will ask if he's ready to see you. Understand?" Xander commanded and Dean nodded. Xander let his features shift back and gently ran a hand through Dean's hair.  
"I don't want to yell Childe but you need to do as told. None of the humans here are food."

"Why?" Dean asked and Xander smiled, glad the question was only curious and not demanding.

"Because they are special. Such powerful witches are hard to come by and she would lose a lot of that power if she was turned. I honestly don't know if Sam can be turned successfully due to that demon that wanted him, there's something off about his blood. As for Bobby, he's more useful as an information source among the human hunters, plus he's a bit old to be turned. Understand?" Xander explained and Dean nodded.  
"Good, now stay here while I talk to Sam." Xander got off the bed and knocked on the door, making Sam open the slot.

"Xander?" Sam asked nervously.

"Dean wants to see you. He's sworn not to hurt you or try to feed from you. I'll be here too if you'd like to see him." Xander answered and he could see Sam frown.  
"Apparently some of Dean's protectiveness of you has rubbed off on his demon." Xander whispered to keep his Childe from hearing.  
"Just act like he is Dean or he could get confused and angry." Xander finished and Sam hesitantly opened the door, stepping inside slowly. Dean sat up on the bed, his features returned to human for the moment.

"Dean?" Sam asked and the vampire grinned.

"You're okay Sam?" He asked, looking Sam over for injuries and Sam smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam answered and then tensed slightly as Dean got off the bed and took a step towards him, making the vampire freeze.

"What's wrong? Sire explained why you're not to be turned. You have to be protected." Dean stated, confused as to why Sam seemed so nervous, he wouldn't disobey his Sire and nothing would hurt Sam while he was around. He would prefer that Sam was a vampire too, he'd be safer that why but Sire's explanation made sense. He could sense it now, there was something already demonic about Sam's blood. Dean slowly walked over to Sam, leaning in to sniff him.  
"When was the last time you had a shower?" Dean asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
"Dude you stink!" His comment made his Sire laugh.

"He doesn't to other humans Dean, you just need to adjust to your senses. Will you two be okay if I go check on Dawn? Are you still hungry Dean?"

"No Sire, I'll protect Sam." Dean stated and his Sire looked at Sam who nodded hesitantly. He didn't like Sam being scared of him, it wasn't right, no other human mattered, they were all free food but Sam should not be scared. Dean reached out and placed his hand over Sam's racing heart.  
"It's weird, I can hear your heart beating but mines not. You'd be safer as a vampire but Sire said it's not a good idea." Dean stated and Sam managed a hesitant smile. Dean frowned.  
"Not going to hurt you Sammy, I promised." Dean grumbled and Sam's smile that time was sheepish.

"Sorry Dean, it's just...this'll take a bit of getting used to, okay?" Sam spoke softly, acting as if this was his brother as much as he could just like Xander had told him. He wondered if Dean would remember this once he had his soul back.

"Sure. It's not bad Sam, I feel..free, like I can do anything." Dean grinned and Sam nodded, hiding his pain at that answer.  
"Oh, forgot humans need to sit, you want to?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Dean sitting beside him and grabbing his hand, studying it, fighting the urge to sink his fangs into Sam's neck, he would obey his Sire.  
"You're so warm Sammy."

"You're cold Dean." Sam answered sadly and Dean shrugged.

"Guess it's cause I don't have a heartbeat anymore. I don't even notice. Think Sire'll take me to hunt soon? Bagged blood's okay but fresh would be better." They looked up as Xander came back into the room, Sam hiding his relief.

"Not until I'm sure you have full control Childe." Xander answered his question and Dean looked down.  
"Dawn's asking for you Sam." He offered Sam a way out and the only human present took it.

"Come back soon Sam!" Dean called as the door was locked and he turned to his Sire. Xander smiled at him and joined him on the bed, laying down and holding out an arm in offer. Dean cautiously approached and when his Sire made no other move he curled into his side, slowly relaxing. Somehow he knew that most new vampires were treated violently and used for sex so why wasn't his Sire doing any of that?

"Do you know why most vampires treat their Childer and minions the way they do?" His Sire asked almost as if he'd read Dean's mind! Dean shook his head.  
"To stunt their growth they beat them down and use them for their own pleasures. I don't want to do that to you Dean. I want my Childe to be strong and smart." Xander told him and Dean frowned as a memory came to him and he growled.

"You're going to do it! She's going to put that soul in me!" Dean growled and went to move away but Xander rolled, pinning Dean beneath him, using a hand to force Dean to look at him.

"Shhh Childe. Just calm down." Xander whispered, touching Dean's mind just slightly but enough that his Childe couldn't disobey.  
"Yes Dawn is going to call Dean's soul back from Hell. You may have all of Dean's memories but you are a demon. You won't be tortured like my Sire was Childe. The two of you will co-exist peacefully within the body. I promised Dean I wouldn't leave him in Hell, you know that. Would you really want his soul to be left there to be tortured for eternity? Think what it would do to Sam?"

"You want the soul not me!" Dean whimpered and Xander leaned in to kiss his Childe gently.

"I love Dean but you are my Childe. I could not abandon either of you. Think of it like gaining a Siamese twin sort of. You are from hell so you know what Dean's probably going through right now. You can help him accept that and teach him all about how to use his new body. He can help you with things most vampires never experience, like real love and family." Xander soothed his distressed Childe softly. He wanted Dean's soul and his demon to get along, life would be a lot better if there wasn't a constant battle happening inside Dean's body.

"You want me?" Dean whispered and Xander nodded. Dean surged him to claim a kiss and Xander let him. He rolled over again, holding the younger vampire close as he gently nuzzled him. Dean gradually relaxed as Xander began to purr. Dean hesitantly brushed his lips against Xander's throat and he tipped his head to the side to give his Childe better access. He knew Dean was feeding out of a need for comfort rather than hunger. Yes vampires were bloodthirsty demons who didn't care about humans but if treated right by their vampiric family they were a lot different amongst their own kind. Slowly the feeding turned to little nips and licks and Xander moaned at the sensation. He tugged Dean up and looked into his eyes.

"I won't claim Sire's rights Dean. Only do that if you want it." Xander told him and Dean nodded.

"Please Sire. I can remember but I want this too." Dean asked and Xander realised he was talking about the time Xander had had sex with Dean, it was kind of amazing the way the demon had accepted the memories were the soul's not his and wanted his own. Xander smiled and pulled Dean down to kiss him, Dean making little pleased noises as Xander rolled them again so he could hover of Dean. He could see that Dean was struggling to keep his Game Face from coming to the fore and grinned teasingly at his Childe. It didn't feel weird thinking of him as Dean, he was just another aspect of Dean, or would be soon anyway. In some ways he was bolder than Dean but in others he was more insecure, an interesting mix. Xander wondered if things with Jesse could have been different if he'd known more about vampires back then. But then he shoved those thoughts away and focused on proving to his Childe that he was wanted and while not loved, not yet, he was cared about.

Dean's demon was just as responsive as the soul had been and it was incredible. He licked and nipped every bit of skin as it was exposed, careful not to let his features slip, this was all about his Childe's pleasure and showing him that his Sire would not hurt him. Dean was whimpering and pleading by the time he reached his belt and hips were eagerly lifted so they could be removed. Xander chuckled but did as his Childe wanted. He hadn't seen Dean's body naked like this in years and there were a few changes, new scars and the like but he was still almost as tanned as he had been alive. It was odd not hearing his heartbeat racing but it wasn't the first time Xander had had sex with another vampire. He took his time preparing Dean, making sure to keep him distracted with his mouth. When he finally entered him Dean was incoherent with need, having lost control of his features, and writhing on the bed. Xander started off moving slowly so he could adjust but picked up speed when Dean began moving to meet his thrusts. Seeing Dean trying to fight the urge to bight something he used a hand to guide Dean's face to his neck, silently giving his permission. Dean's fangs piercing his skin was all he needed to push him over the edge, Dean following swiftly.

"Don't you want my blood?" Dean asked after they'd been lying together for a while.

"Only if you want me to Dean, that was all about your pleasure Childe." Xander assured him and Dean nodded sleepily. Xander smiled and gently soothed his Childe to sleep, he knew the sun was up and while it held no sway over them Dean did need the sleep.

* * *

"Are you alright Sam?" Dawn asked and he shrugged.  
"Dean?" She asked and he nodded.

"In some ways he's so much like Dean and then he'd talk about wanting to turn me or go and hunting and...."

"And you'd realise he was a demon, not Dean. It's okay Sam, I understand. I've seen people turned before, usually a fellow student when I was in Sunnydale. Even when I bring Dean back, the demon will always be a part of him, they'll be sharing the body and hopefully Xander will be able to convince the demon to cooperate with and even help Dean's soul."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then Dean will have to learn to suppress the demon or I'll have to do it magically. Unfortunately that drives the demon mad and if it ever got loose...has Xander ever said much about how he was turned?" She asked and Sam shook his head.  
"He's not the first vampire with a soul but he is the only one without a demon. His Sire was Angelus, one of the Scourge of Europe, a hundred odd years ago Angelus snacked on the wrong person. Gypsies tend to be very creative when it comes to vengeance, Angelus was cursed with his soul and became Angel. He came to Sunnydale shortly before my family and helped Buffy, eventually they fell in love and one thing led to another. Unfortunately his curse had an out clause, if Angel ever had a moment of true happiness the curse would be broken and Angelus freed. He wanted to make Buffy pay so he killed some kids from her class, her Watcher's lover, and things like that. Then he decided that wasn't enough, he needed to get one of her closest friends. He targeted Xander because he'd made him back down once. He killed his parents and then drained Xander and fed him his blood. Willow was attempting to re-soul him at the time but it was too late, Xander was already dead. Angel was obviously horrified by Angelus' actions but decided to wait for Xander to wake, he figured whoever gave him his soul back could do the same for Xander or he could at least give the gang the chance to say goodbye even if it wasn't really Xander. But Xander had been possessed before by a primal hyena, the matriarch of the pack and she never fully left him. Actually we think she's a bit higher on the food chain than a simple primal spirit but anyway. She protected Xander's soul when the demon entered, let it change him and then kicked it out and put Xander's soul back in the driver's seat. Apparently Angel was rather shocked when Xander woke up still Xander, soul and all. So I guess Angel's an example of what happens if the two don't cooperate." Dawn finished and Sam just stared out the window in shock. Poor Xander going through all that. At least now he had a better understanding of not only Xander but what could happen with vampires.

"How long until you can bring his soul back?" Sam asked and Dawn shrugged.

"At least another three days before I'd want to try. I may be feeling better but my reserves are really low still. Is your friend going to be okay with my doing this in his house? I get the feeling he doesn't really trust us."

"Bobby loves Dean like a son. He wants him out of hell too so I doubt he'll complain." Sam told her and Dawn nodded, curling closer to him. Sam looked down and smiled gently, holding her like this felt right. Dawn could take care of herself and was able to kill demons, there wasn't any worry of her dying because of him and he cared about her....if he hadn't met Jess first who knew what may have happened. He had loved Jess and still missed her but maybe it was time to move on. Dawn looked up at him and smiled and Sam hesitantly lowered his head towards her. She stared at him in confusion for a second before realising what he was doing. Sam waited for her to push him away but instead she reached up to place a hand on the back of his neck. He closed the distance between them and their lips met tentatively. He relaxed as she accepted the kiss, even pulling him closer so he set to exploring her lips and when they parted slightly he slowly deepened the kiss. When they parted they were both smiling.  
"Dawn I...."

"If you say that was a mistake you're spending the next week as a frog." She threatened and Sam laughed.

"No mistake." He assured her and she grinned.

"Good." With that she pulled him into another kiss.

_TBC...._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 12**

Xander and Dean both tensed, senses straining as they listened intently. Xander scrambled off the bed, Dean following as they rushed for the door. Xander muttered under his breath and the door unlocked. They rushed up the stairs to see Sam go through the window. Dean snarled, features rippling, and took off after his brother and the thing that had attacked him. Xander yanked one off Bobby and snapped its neck with a sickening crack, tossing the body aside. Dawn was holding her own, a summoned sword easily keeping the creatures at bay and beheading those that got too close. Bobby and Xander waded in to help.

Sam slammed into the ground, hard. He tasted blood and then felt a trickle of warmth in his hair where his head had hit the edge of the porch. His vision was swimming as he saw the creature approach him. And then a familiar figure slammed into it, taking it to the ground in a snarling tangle. Sam watched dazedly as Dean ripped the things head off and threw it aside before turning towards him. Sam swallowed as Dean approached, features still in their vampiric look. He swallowed the blood in his mouth and tried to move only to groan as his vision greyed. When his vision cleared his head was pillowed on Dean's thighs and Dean was rubbing his shoulders lightly.

"Dean." Sam slurred and the vampire stared down at him with hunger in his eyes.

"You smell so good Sam." Dean whispered, licking his lips. His nostrils flared and he lowered his head, drinking in the smell of Sam's tainted blood. He paused when he smelt Sam's fear, that wasn't right; Sam was not meant to be scared of him. Hunger was gnawing at him and Sam smelt sooo good, maybe just a sip? Would Sire be mad if he only took a little?

"Dean hurt." Sam whimpered, trying to get Dean's protective instincts, what the demon had of them anyway, to kick in and it seemed to be working as Dean's features flickered.  
"Please." Sam pleaded and Dean's features returned to human as he scooped Sam up, lifting him easily. Sam groaned and Dean quickly supported his head.

"Hang on, gonna get you help." Dean said and then checked inside.  
"Sire help, Sam's hurt." He called and Xander was by them in a flash.

"Hey Sam, how bad is it?" Xander asked, watching his Childe closely.

"Head bleeding." Sam whimpered, trying not to cry out.

"Get him to the couch Dean. Dawn med kit!" Xander yelled and by the time Dean and lowered Sam to the couch she was back, kit in hand.

"Hey Sam." Dawn whispered and he managed a pained smile as she got out the equipment. She went to work on his wound as gently as possible, ignoring the near silent growls coming from Dean. Xander wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, holding him close so that he wouldn't go for the nearest blood supply. His features were flickering again and Bobby was watching them nervously. Xander gently nuzzled Dean's neck, trying to soothe his Childe and slowly the younger vampire began to relax.  
"No stitches needed but you've got a nasty concussion." Dawn finally diagnosed as she finished cleaning and covering the wound. She sat on the couch and lowered Sam's head into her lap.

"Injuries Dawn?" Xander asked and she shrugged, and then winced.

"Muscle strain from the sword, it was a bit heavier than I'm used to. Magic's drained again from calling it though. I'm going to go out, see what I can do to speed up the recovery." She said pointing towards the trees in the distance.

"Not alone." Xander answered and she rolled her eyes.

"So I cut my finger and portal back if there's trouble. Xander we need to pull Dean out soon. Angel was only gone what? Two, three months and it was a century in hell." She argued and Xander finally nodded.

"I'll head out in the morning, Bobby and I can trade off waking up Sam for the night."

"Sounds good, come on Dean we need to feed." Xander pulled him towards the stairs but Dean resisted.  
"Dean!" Xander snapped and Dean looked from him to Sam.

"Sire please, need to check him." Dean asked and Xander stared at him before nodding. Dean moved to the couch and crouched beside Sam's head.  
"You okay Sammy?"

"Will be, go eat Dean. Dawn and Bobby'll take care of me." Sam whispered and Dean finally nodded, touching Sam's shoulder briefly before following Xander downstairs.

--------------------------------  
Dawn knelt by the stream she'd found, hands palm up in her lap. She was bare foot, her long hair unbound and dressed in a simple white cotton dress. Breathing deeply she lowered her shields and opened herself to the energy of the Earth, letting it slowly fill her. She felt it slowly begin to mix with the energies of the Key within her. She felt Gaia's welcoming embrace and revelled in it.

"Will she be okay?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded, wincing at the movement.

"Dawn can take care of herself Bobby. She's the younger sister of a Slayer, she grew up in a small town with a death rate to rival that of New York. I just hope she doesn't push herself to much, I don't want her to hurt herself saving Dean."

"I want answers Sam." Bobby said and Sam slowly sat up.

"They're from Sunnydale Giles, all that's left of the hunting group from there. Xander was turned in high school but he kept his soul, he's Master of the Line of Aurelius now. They call him the Slayer's Knight and White Knight for a reason. Dawn's a powerful Wicca and something else I'm not telling without her permission but it lead to her being kidnapped and her sister dying to save her. I've known them since Stanford and Dean met Xander before that...they've saved our lives several times and the world a lot." Sam explained and Bobby frowned.  
"What were those things that attacked anyway? And how'd they get past your protections?"

"No idea. Can you read or your head to bad?"

"Sorry Bobby, I'm still seeing almost double." Sam admitted.

"That's okay, get some rest. I'll start researching."

----------------------------  
Dean curled up with his Sire, finally sated and Xander held him close.

"Will Sam be okay?" He asked and Xander smiled.

"Dawn's a pretty good medic Childe, she'll look after him."

"She's gonna do it soon, isn't she?" Call my soul back." Dean whispered and Xander nodded.  
"Will it hurt?"

"I don't think so but I'll be with you the whole time. You'll have to be restrained for everyone's safety. Dean will be in control and we don't know how hell will have affected him. You'll have to talk to him, try and keep him calm, okay?"

"Okay. Will he always be in control?"

"The two of you will have to work that out between you. He'll be worried you'll try to attack people, because that's what most vampires do. But you won't, will you?"

"No Sire. Sam would be mad if I did and so would you. I don't want to make you mad." Dean answered and Xander kissed his forehead.

"That's good Childe." He whispered. Dean smiled at him and then leant up, licking his lips. Xander smiled and met him, kissing gently.  
"Sleep now, we'll all need our strength for what Dawn's going to do. I promise Childe, I'll always care for you, not just your soul but all of you." Xander promised as Dean drifted off to sleep in his arms.

-----------------------------  
Dean was chained to the wall, looking around nervously as Dawn marked out odd symbols on the floor in chalk and then her own blood.

"Sire. Sam." He called and Xander stepped into view.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He said and then Sam walked into the room and smiled at him.

"You're gonna be okay Dean." Sam looked at Dawn who nodded so he stepped carefully around the symbols to Dean's side. For the first time since Dean's turning Sam hugged him.  
"I'll be here the whole time, promise. You and your Soul will get alone Dean, just be patient with him, it, whatever." Sam said and Dean nodded, leaning into Sam's warmth until Sam went back to the other side of the room. Dean could make out Bobby standing guard at the door, shot gun aimed outside, just in case.

"Everyone ready?" Dawn asked and they all nodded.  
"Just relax Dean; you shouldn't feel anything until the soul returns." She told him, smiling warmly before kneeling before a bowl. She slowly began to chant, adding various things to the bowl as she did. Dean watched intently when she lit it, wrinkling his nose at the smell. The glass globe in front of her slowly began to fill with smoke and then light as she continued chanting. Wind whipped through the room, sending her hair flying around her face. They all stared as her hair bleached to white and when she raised her head her eyes glowed pure emerald. Her voice gained volume, filled with power as she stood, globe in hand. She walked towards Dean and then smashed the globe at his feet. The light flowed upwards and into his chest.

Dean slumped in the chains, eyes shut and Sam bit his lip nervously. Then he saw Dawn begin to fall and lunged to catch her, holding her close. He hated seeing her do that, the powerful magic taking a toll on her body, that was simply too much. He cradled her to his chest, checking her over and then he looked up as Dean groaned. Green eyes slowly opened and then darted around the room.

"Dean?" Sam called out and then Dean started screaming.

_TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

**Chapter 13**

Sam felt sick as Dean's wordless screams shifted to him screaming Sam's name, obviously pleading for help. Without even thinking about it gently lay Dawn down on the ground, stepped up to Dean and made sure Dean could see him.

"It's okay Dean, I'm right here. You're safe now." Sam tried to tell him but Dean kept screaming. Sam looked to Xander who stepped up beside him.

"Childe!" Xander snapped and Dean shivered before falling silent.

"Sire please help...the soul won't listen, he just keeps screaming, I can't get through to him." His Childe whimpered and Xander gently touched his face.

"It'll be alright Childe, you need to keep trying. I know you can do it. Is it safe to unchain you? Will he react violently?" Xander asked and Dean's gaze turned inward.

"No, I think the chains are making him worse. He...I...there were chains in Hell and they hurt." Dean answered quietly and Sam looked at Xander who nodded. They went to work letting Dean down and then helped him over to the bed.  
"He's screaming for you Sammy...he saw you but...he thought you were in his head, not real." Dean explained and Sam nodded.

"You should feed Childe." Xander whispered and Dean nodded, his features shifting and Xander offered his throat. Sam watched in awe as Dean bit into the vein and began to drink. It was kind of weird to watch but also seemed sort of natural. Dean licked his lips and then looked up at Sam curiously. Sam smiled at him and Dean grinned back. He blinked, frowning and then doubled over.

"Dean?" Sam called and he saw the change in Dean's eyes as his brother came to the front. Green eyes went wide in fear and confusion as he began to shake his head.

"Noo..." Dean moaned and Sam slowly reached out, he could see Xander slowly sitting up, ready to grab Dean if necessary.

"Dean? Can you hear me? It's Sam, you're okay now. We're at Bobby's; Dawn got you out of hell." Sam whispered gently. Dean began panting for air, despite the fact that he didn't actually need to breath.  
"No Dean, it's okay. I'm here." Sam finally touched Dean's face, stroking the cool flesh gently and Dean began to shake slightly.  
"Shh, it's okay."

"Sam?" Dean whispered and Sam nodded, smiling softly. Dean looked around, eyes wide as he saw Bobby standing near the wall, holding a semi-conscious Dawn upright. But where was? Dean stiffened as cool arms wrapped around him and then relaxed as gentle lips kissed his throat.

"Dean." Xander whispered in his ear and Dean collapsed back against the vampire, bloody tears falling from his eyes.

"Xander? Sammy?" Dean choked out and then Sam joined the embrace. Dean sobbed as he was held by the two people he loved the most, praying it wasn't some new torture but was actually real.

"We're here Dean, we're real." Xander whispered, smiling at the way Dean clung to them. He knew Dean was worried it was all in his head but at least he was willing to see if they were real. Dean suddenly whimpered in fear and they both tightened their hugs.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean tried to get away from him.

"Sammy get away." Dean urged and Sam felt a flash of hurt until he saw that look in Dean's eyes, he was trying to protect him. Sam sat back a little but kept his arms around Dean.

"Why Dean? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"There' something wrong with me. I...I can hear something in me." Dean told him fearfully and Sam smiled gently at him before looking at Xander.

"Dean there's nothing wrong with you." Xander stated firmly and Dean twisted so that he could see Xander's face. Dean whimpered and Xander freed a hand to stroke his face. Dean leant into the touch of his Sire automatically, slowly relaxing.  
"Do you remember what I offered before your Deal came due, if we couldn't find a way to break it?" Xander asked once Dean was calm. Dean stared at him, deep in thought and then green eyes went wide.

"Vampire. You turned me?"

"Yes. The voice you're hearing is that of the vampiric you. He's been trying to calm you down since you re-entered your body. The two of you are going to have to learn to get along but it shouldn't be too hard. He seems to have inherited your need to protect Sam and knows everyone here is off limits for blood." Xander explained.

"I'm not in hell anymore?" Dean whispered and Xander shook his head, leaning in to gently kiss him. Dean accepted it and then looked at Sam fearfully. Sam just grinned at him and then pulled back from holding Dean, patting his brother's shoulder as he stood.

"Get the feeling you two have a lot to talk about. I'll get Dawn upstairs, make sure she's oaky. I'm glad you're back Dean." Sam smiled at his brother and then went over to Bobby and Dawn, scooping her up and then heading upstairs. Bobby nodded at them as well.

"Glad you're back Dean, you're brother's been a mess the last week." The older hunter said as he left the room. Dean watched them leave and then looked back at Xander who coaxed him into lying down on the bed. Dean found himself curling close to Xander, not something he'd usually do.

"It's the Sire/Childe bond Dean, you'll get used to it." Xander told him and Dean nodded.

"I...I feel so different." Dean whispered and Xander wrapped his arms around the younger vampire.

"I know. Going from being alive to a vampire is a big change; you'll have to be careful until you learn to manage all the changes. You're a lot faster and stronger now, plus there's the bloodlust. But you're still Dean Winchester where it counts. You also need to talk to your demon, he can help you."

"Did he...I, whatever try and hurt anyone?" Dean asked and Xander shook his head.

"Nope. I made it clear that no one was to be fed from or turned and he accepted the reasons. I'm not only your Sire but also Master of our Line and you know that instinctively. My word is law. He even saved Sam's life." Xander told Dean, smiling as he slowly relaxed further.

-  
"You okay?" Sam asked, kneeling beside the bed.

"Just tired, I'll be fine Sam." Dawn answered, smiling tiredly at him. He smiled back, reaching out to take her hand.

"Thank you Dawn. I don't..." Sam trailed off and she sat up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You don't have to thank me Sam. I would have done it even if we weren't friends or whatever we are now." She answered and Sam smiled, kissing her back.  
"Come on, beds big enough for two and you need sleep. Xander will look after Dean." She lifted the blankets and Sam hesitated for a second before kicking off his shoes and crawling in beside her. Dawn wrapped her arms around Sam and held him close, his head on her chest.  
"It's okay Sam, he's safe now." She whispered and then hugged him tighter as she felt tears begin to soak through her shirt.

_TBC..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 14**

Dean hesitantly followed Xander up the stairs, pausing in the doorway. He hadn't been upstairs since...his other half supplied the memories of creatures attacking and of saving Sam. It was weird, having the soft voice in the back of his head but so far they were getting along okay. After all they agreed on all the important things, Sam was to be protected no matter what and they loved Xander, not that Dean would admit that out loud much to his inner vampires annoyance. He stayed in the doorway as Xander moved into Bobby's lounge room, making everyone look up. Sam looked at Xander and then over at the door, standing up.

"Dean." Sam called, smiling at him but Dean couldn't move. He just stared at his baby brother, hearing his heart beating and his blood pumping through his veins and it was very distracting. He shut his eyes and felt his other half help him deal with it. A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to find Sam in front of him, staring down at him in concern. Dean smiled shakily at him and then Sam was hugging him and Dean returned the hug.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm fine." Sam answered.  
"Just glad you're here." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, letting Sam shove him further into the room. Bobby nodded at him and Dawn moved forward to hug him.

"Thank you." He whispered and she nodded.

"No problem. Anything for family." Dawn answered and then she held something out to him.  
"This is yours; it'll keep you from impersonating the human torch when you go out in sunlight." She handed the amulet over and Dean nodded.

"So what happened to Lilith?" Dean asked, watching as the humans in the group ate. He pouted at the sight of the burgers but Xander had shaken his head, letting him know it probably not a good idea.

"Dawn killed her while you were..." Sam trailed off unable to say it but Dean understood and nodded.

"So what's next?" Bobby asked and the four looked at each other.

"Well, Lilith was the big threat and she's gone now. Back to hunting?" Dean asked and Xander shook his head.

"Not till you finish training Dean. You need to be able to instinctively know what you're capable of in a fight. Plus you need to learn how to get your own dinner."

"What!" Bobby demanded and Xander sighed.

"Bagged blood is okay in emergencies and as back up but fresh is better, especially for the newly turned."

"It's part of the reason why Xander's Master of their Order. Dru's not stable enough and Spike can't drink fresh since he can't bite a human. It means he's almost as powerful as Spike despite Spike being a lot older." Dawn explained casually.

"You kill?" Bobby growled out and Xander shook his head.

"I can feed without killing, they might be a little weak for a bit but other than that they're fine." Xander told him.

"Xander's one of the few who can do it." Dawn added proudly and Xander leant over to lightly slap her shoulder.

* * *

Dean stared at all the people as they danced, fighting the urge to go to game face and then relaxing as he felt Xander wrap his arms around his waist.

"Shh, it's okay Dean. Just relax, you can do this. Look at them, search out someone who's alone but looking for a good time." Xander purred and Dean relaxed, letting his other half come closer to the surface to help him. He spotted a young woman by herself and looked at Xander who nodded. Dean approached slowly and offered her a hand. She looked up and blushed but took his hand and Dean led her to the dance floor. Xander watched closely as the danced and then eventually headed out the back door. Xander watched as the two began to make out, moving to catch the woman's eye and gently clouded her mind for Dean. He stood right behind Dean as his Childe slowly bit into the woman's neck, swallowing hungrily.  
"Not too much Dean. Slow down, that's it. Pull back Childe." Xander urged and Dean forced himself to remove his fangs. He was shaking slightly; his eyes clenched shut against the sight and smell of blood. Xander closed the wound up and pushed her gently back into the club before going to Dean and holding him close.  
"Good work Dean." He whispered and Dean relaxed in his arms.

"It was so hard." Dean whispered and Xander nodded.

"I know, it will get easier though." He assured Dean before leaning in to kiss him. Dean moaned and deepened the kiss hungrily. Feeding from a living body was certainly a rush.

* * *

Dean fidgeted with his robe, stilling when Xander kissed him. He knew that this was necessary for Xander to hold his position as Order Master but he really did not like being with so many vampires, despite being one himself. The fact that he was one of three with their souls did not make the others like them that much. Dawn and Sam were safely at a nearby motel, waiting for them to get back and if he'd been smelling things right the two were having some fun of their own. Dean approved, Dawn was good for Sammy.

"You two ready?" They looked up to see Spike standing nearby in his own robes and they really looked interesting with the bleached hair.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Dean grumbled and Xander smiled before leading him over to the gathering. Dean didn't understand a lot of what was said though it did sort of sound like Latin but Spike had helped him memorise his part. He smiled when Xander let their blood mix in the chalice and then they both drank from it. He felt the warmth spread through him as Drusilla chanted and then the bond settled into place. They weren't just Sire and Childe any more but a Mated pair and it was the most incredible thing Dean had ever felt. He knew he was loved and would never be alone again.

* * *

Sam stared down at Dawn, amazed that she actually wanted to be with him. She just smiled up at him, kissing him and then guiding him into her body. She joined their hands and he could hear her murmuring as he began to move. He knew what she was doing, they'd talked about it and had both agreed it was something they could definitely live with. Neither of them wanted Dean to go through the pain of watching Sam age and die in front of his eyes and both of them could admit their feelings for each other went a lot deeper than friendship now. Soon her voice picked up volume and a soft light began to shine from their joined hands, a warm wind moving over their bodies. The final words were nearly shouted as her back arched and Sam shuddered, feeling the magic spill into his body. He gasped and then half collapsed on top of her.

"Is it?" He whispered as he rolled off her and Dawn nodded as she snuggled into his side. Sam wrapped an arm around her and then pulled the blanket up over them.

"It worked. Now we just have to tell the family." She murmured and Sam groaned.

"That's gonna go well." He grumbled and Dawn laughed before yawning. They got comfortable and soon drifted off to sleep.

_The End. _


End file.
